Memento Mori
by CLAMP Full Metal Heart
Summary: After Armaeddemon and everything, Tai transfers to Ohtori Academy three years later. There he was thrown into a battle of Shadows and the Dark Hour, meeting people he would call a family violent and dysfunctional. Little did he know, death hung over them even to those who vehemently denies it. Read and Review.
1. Beginning

**Haven't written anything in a while but I really want to write this more than anything.**

**You don't need any knowledge of the Persona series or any of the characters I will be using in this fic since this fic is very much of a crossover and I plan to use every contingency to introduce these characters without needing readers to go to respective anime just to see these characters. I plan to tell what Persona is so you don't really need to go out of your way to watch or play extensive hours of video games to understand the concept.**

**I hope you enjoy the stories and the things I have planned for dear Tai.**

* * *

**Memento Mori**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

* * *

Tai placed his duffel bags on the train's luggage rack as he sighed. He collapsed onto his seat with a deep sigh and buried his face in his hands

Earning a scholarship, he managed to transfer to the very prestigious Ohtori Academy. Joe and Izzy teased him about just how he managed to get into such a great school. His sister, Kari, congratulated him but she wasn't able to see him off. _Nor was anyone else too…_

Tai clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to relax. Neither his friends nor his family were able to see him off at the train station because of their busy schedule. Joe had previously worked as an intern in a local hospital traveled to Honou City to work in Honou Memorial Hospital. Not a word had been heard from him either. _Try not to think too much on this… They respect your decision to transfer even though they don't know the true reasons…_

As the train comes to a stop and the intercom drone on, Tai picked up his bags and left the station.

The sunset shone through a building's window, a girl panting for breath, holding her head, a pistol on her other hand.

Tai strolled obliviously, asking people en route to Platform Station.

The pink-haired girl gulped, staring at the gun in her hands.

Tai nodded in thanks and walked away.

The girl placed the barrel of the gun to her forehead, both of her hands holding onto the grip. A droplet of water from the faucet fell against the marble.

Tai closed his eyes as he waited for his next train, enjoying the jingles of laughter in air.

She kept breathing, the gun barrel still in place.

He stood up as the train flew past and stopped in its tracks. He grabbed his bags and hurried inside.

The pink-haired girl's finger was on the trigger.

Tai watched as the city passed by wistfully. A blue butterfly fluttered gently against the breeze.

The gun fell from her grasp as the girl buried herself in her arms.

Night dawned soon after. Tai sighed, glancing at his wristwatch. _23:59 already?_  
_  
_"Honou Platform Station. Honou Platform Station." The intercom announced as Tai adjusted his duffel bags and walked out of the subway and onto the platform.

_23:59…24:00_

**Vroooom...**

Tai froze instantly as he took in the sight laying before him.

Coffins replaced the people around him, motionless as if frozen in time. Fear was his constant companion as he stood outside the train station. Complete darkness was shrouded the city of Honou.

The darkness almost felt ominous as if something was lurking... Tai shook his head. _Impossible. No way had __they__ come back._

The sheer apathy taking over betrayed by shaking hands, he proceeded to walk towards his destination, not caring the least the lights are out or puddles of blood.

The darkness had never looked so grim. The bright moon shone on the bloodstained asphalt, giving it a morbid gleam. Coffins remained still and stagnant on what could be called hell on earth. The sheer _wrongness _of the atmosphere was palpable.

Clutching the school map in his hands, Tai made quickly to Ohtori Academy. Despite the darkness and blood, he found his dorm without trouble. Partially apathetic, he took the handle and pulled it open.

"You're late. I have been waiting for you."

Tai jerked and turned to the counter. A boy wearing a black and white striped jumpsuit smiled from across him and snapped his fingers.

"If you want to proceed," the boy gestured to a portfolio in front of him, opening quietly. "Please sign your name on this contract. Don't worry; all it says that you would accept full responsibilities for your actions. You know, the usual."

Tai stared at the words on the contract as the boy urged her to go on.

_I, Taichi Yagami, give my word that I will accept and take full responsibilities and consequences of my actions._

It was rather simple document, only a letter of agreement. Speaking of which, didn't his mother already took care of the official documents for his dormitory? Just what this is for? In any case, he still signed it and passed the booklet to him.

"No one can escape time." The boy smiled as he held the portfolio to his chest. "It delivers us all to the same end." He held the booklet up, covering up half of his face from Tai's view. "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." He turned the book sideways, the book disappearing into the darkness with ease.

He outstretched a hand towards him as darkness began to envelop the room. As the darkness tread closer, lights dimmed and eventually faded. The boy melted with the darkness, disappearing completely.

"And so… it begins…"

The darkness abruptly came just as the boy left. For unsettlingly long seconds, Tai stared where the boy had gone.

"Who's there!?"

Startled, Tai turned and saw a pink-haired girl just a few meters away from him on the landing of the staircase. He quickly accessed the girl.

The pinkette wore an altered version of the school uniform, a plaited black skirt with a untucked buttoned up shirt, a black belt clasped, a red tie hanging loosely, her black jacket outlined in red open and slack. A particular armband clipped to her right arm. Tai could barely made out the letters S and E. Her right hand reached for something on her thigh.

His eyes widened when he realized just what she is reaching for. Strapped to her thigh was a gun holster. She pulled the gun from her thigh so quickly Tai stepped backward in shock. The pickette pointed the gun downwards, cautiously and clumsily.

She was shaking.

She looked terrified.

Everything about her screamed she doesn't know how to use the gun properly.

The standstill couldn't have lasted for more than just a few seconds when another voice broke out, steps running from the stairs.

"Hinamori, stop!"

Lights turned on, showing a stunning girl with long golden hair, stern blue eyes gazing into brown and pink eyes.

Tai took a look at the new girl who just saved his life. The girl wore, like 'Hinamori', the black and red Ohtori uniform but unaltered surprisingly, nonetheless accentuated her body. She struck Tai as a mother.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tai nodded. "Thank you."

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to come so late." Mischief danced in her eyes, a cat-like smile worthy of Myotismon twisted her pink lips. "I'm Milly Ashford, one of the students living in this dorm."

"Who's he?" The pinkette finally muttered warily.

"He's a transfer student – a last minute decision to assign him here." Milly sized her up, her arms crossing. "He'll be eventually moved to another dorm soon."

"Is it okay to let him stay here?"

Tai looked back and forth between the two girls, frowning slightly. _Why are they pretending nothing had happened? _

"I guess we'll see…" Milly shrugged and gestured to her companion. "This is Amu Hinamori. She'll be a junior this spring like you."

Amu bowed politely. "…Hi…"

"I'm Taichi Yagami, please just call me Tai." He bowed back politely, his frown still plastered.

"Um…is everything alright?" Amu blinked.

"Why do you have a gun? I'm pretty sure guns are banned in Japan." Tai blurted out. He stopped and quickly shook his head.

"Uh..." Amu giggled nervously, her pink eyes slanted towards Milly frantically. "A hobby! Yes, a hobby!"

Tai raised an eyebrow elegantly.

"It's not exactly a hobby… but…" Amu mumbled, glancing sideways to Milly for support.

The blonde obliged. "It's for self-defense." Tai's expression remained skeptical. She paused before adding, "Not a real gun, of course." She glanced at the clock, still midnight for some strange reason. "It's getting late. You should go rest up for tomorrow. Your room is on the second floor at the end of the hallway. The rest of your things should be there as well."

"Alright." Tai nodded, knelting to pick up his duffel bags.

"I'll show you the way…" Amu joined in, her voice quiet and eyes apologetic. "…to make up for…_that_…"

* * *

Tai shuffled behind Amu quietly, making their way up the staircase. The uncomfortable tension was more than enough for them to not talk. Briefly, Tai wondered what life would be like here.

"So… this is it…" Amu said abruptly spinning on her heel to meet his eyes. Her pink eyes flitted to the door awkwardly. "Easy to remember, huh? It's on the right and it's the only door on the end." She laughed slightly at the little joke before continuing, "So any questions?"

"What's the contract for?" Tai finally asked. "I thought my mom already signed all the documents."

Amu blinked, genuinely oblivious. "Contract? What about a contract?"

Tai shook his head. "Never mind." He shrugged his shoulders. "I just have a lot in my mind right now."

"If you say so," the pinkette said, eyeing the boy uncertainly. "Can I ask you a question?" Again, she didn't meet his eyes. "On the way from the station, was everything okay?"

"What do you mean?" Tai put every bit of cluelessness to what he's saying.

Her eyes snapped towards him as if she couldn't believe what she's hearing. Her mouth opened and closed motionlessly. "…Never mind." As Amu walked away, she gave Tai a glance, "I'm sure you have many questions but for now save them for later. Good night."

The brunet murmured in response as he opened his door. "Alright. Good night."

Tai stared at the room that would be his home for a year. His things were packed in boxes and labeled. He collapsed onto his bed. _Plenty of time after school to unpack…_

As he drifted off to sleep, he briefly wondered what sort of life he's going to have.

* * *

**And so here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I hope to see what you think about this intro.**

**Author Notes**

**_Amu Hinamori and Milly Ashford_ - Again you don't need to watch _Shugo Chara!_ or _Code Geass_ just to see these characters. All you need to know is their names and design if you really want to see how they look like.**

**_Persona_ - Everything would be explained in-story and you don't to go out of your way just to watch or play endless hours of video games to understand it. It's quite easy to understand as things goes on.**


	2. A Way of Life

I written this shortly after finishing the last chapter.

For now, I am building up to what my story would be like. Day by day interactions with friends and so forth.

* * *

**Memento Mori**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Way of Life**

* * *

Tai groaned as his cellphone rang. Lazily, he turned off the alarm and grabbed his uniform.

It was only just after Tai finished washing up when Amu's voice was heard. "Um…Tai, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake and ready!" Tai smiled, opening the door.

Amu shuffled her feet. "Ashford-senpai asked me to take you to school today. Since you're ready, why don't we grab a quick breakfast downstairs?"

Tai nodded, hoping to ease the tension from the girl. Amu grinned in return.

After breakfast, they took a walk to the main building atop a hill. Tai looked around in awe. He wasn't able to see what Ohtori Academy really is and now here it is.

The main building for all classes remained at the top of the hill bears resemblance more of a church than anything else, larger than the smaller buildings behind it. The front gate and sign was beautifully decorated in gold. Behind the track field inlaid a gigantic tree that dwarfed the students. A river curved through the dormitories lining just around the hill. The dorms were structured wonderfully, looking both homely and elegant.

Amu paused at the gates, turning and smiling at Tai. "Welcome to Ohtori Academy. I hope you enjoy your year here."

She led him to the main lobby. Students walked past them, clambering to see what homeroom they're in and exchanging their shoes. "And that concludes the tour. The faculty office is just to the left corridor."

"Do you know what class you're in?"

"Don't know." Amu gestured to the crowd. "We might have the same class, who knows?"

Tai chuckled as Amu walked away, fighting her way to the front. As he turned to the left, he heard, "Cool and Spicy Amu! So cool!"

He opened the door to the faculty office and looked around. A brunet teacher, hair long and curled, holding a clipboard looked up and stood from her seat. "Oh, you must be the new student. Taichi Yagami, was it?"

Tai nodded as she continued, "Transfers from Odaiba High School under a scholarship. About 10 years ago, you and your parents…" She gasped, "I'm sorry, I didn't read your history beforehand."

"Don't worry. We survived." Tai said gently.

"Well… I'll be your homeroom, Class 2-F, Miss Amakata, just call me Ama-chan-sensei."

Tai nodded and scratched his cheek, "Okay, Ama-chan-sensei."

The teacher giggled as she prodded him out of the office and led him to her classroom.

* * *

Tai stood up from his seat when a brunet approached him. The brown-haired boy twiddled his fingers, biting his lips hesitantly. He opened his mouth and closed it.

"Hi, I'm Tai. Nice to meet you." Tai said gently.

"Um… I'm Tsuna Sawada. Nice to meet you too." Tsuna answered hesitantly. "I… I just want to meet you after all. I transferred here last year so I thought we could talk…"

"It's alright. You're the first person I was able to talk to casually for a while." Tai patted the poor boy's shoulder. Tsuna gave him a hesitant smile.

Before long, they were talking about different subjects, laughing and joking.

"Tsuna! Tai!"

"Hinamori-kun!" Tsuna's eyes nearly bulged open when he realized that the girl was beside him.

"So we're in the same class after all. Maybe it's fate." Amu gave Tai a surprisingly private smile before returning to her 'Spicy and Cool' persona. She turned to Tsuna and narrowed her eyes.

"Tsuna, you need to stick up for yourself. Your bullies would do who knows what to you." The pinkette scolded. "I just heard from Gokudera-kun that you narrowly avoided another incident if it weren't for the efforts of Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun."

"You scare them off as well." Tsuna protested.

Amu paused and quickly looked away. "Yeah…"

"Why don't we go walk around town? I want to see more of the city." Tai quickly diffused the tension.

"Oh!" Amu and Tsuna's eyes twinkled. "You got to try the Octopia Takoyaki!"

"Don't forget the movie theatre at Honou Platform Station!"

"The mall!"

Tai's mouth twisted into a smile, laughing contagiously. His two new friends joined his laughter, walking out of the school and into the city.

By the time they got to their dorms, they drop to bed like a rock.

* * *

Before midnight, Milly lounged on the couch, sipping a fruity drink, sketching something with a disturbing smirk. An orange-head rolled his eyes. "Milly, I'm going out for a bit."

She raised an eyebrow at the boy. He wore only a white buttoned-up shirt and black slacks, a katana sheath on his gun holster but the most striking was his orange hair and serious amber eyes.

"You know what's happening out there. Apathy Syndrome striking perfectly healthy people and it had been on the news recently, spreading out of Honou and into mainstream. They say it's out of stress…"

"I am aware." Milly sipped more of her drink and frowned. "Be careful out there. I didn't stop your patrols."

"It's _them_. I know it. _You_ know it."

"The chairman would be here for the next few days." Milly crossed her arms. "Just be careful, Ichigo."

"I don't worry. I'm protecting people, aren't I?" Ichigo Kurosaki gave her thumbs up, throwing the door open.

* * *

Tai floated in a blanket of warmth and stirred, opening his eyes.

He sat on a blue stool in what look like a gorgeously decorated elevator moving an elegant spacious suite. On the opposite of him sat a rather ugly man with a long nose and creepy smile. Besides the man a attractive woman with short white bob-cut locks stood gracefully.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Tai's eyes widened, realizing the document he just signed was on the table. "That's…!" His brown eyes flickered to the people in front of him.

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to meet your acquaintance." Igor motioned to the woman. "This is Elizabeth. She's a resident like myself."

"Please to meet you." Tai bowed.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It's been years since we had a guest." He then waved his hand, the booklet in front disappearing once more. "It's the contract you signed on the lounge of your dorm. Only those who signed the contract is welcomes… henceforth, you shall be welcomed to the Velvet Room. You will hone your unique ability and you will need my help to do so. I only ask you one thing in return…" He eyed Tai critically. "…that you must abide by the contract and take full responsibility for your actions."

The seriousness of the situation finally sunk into Tai and he nodded in agreement.

A smirk curved Igor's lips as he waved his hand again. "Hold onto this..." A small ball of light appeared above Tai's head and landed onto his outstretched hand. The light dimmed to reveal a small key with a butterfly design. "This is the Velvet Key. Until we meet again…"

His eyes shot open wide. Tai glanced at his right hand and there was the key. He fingered the key tenderly.

He quickly dressed and ran, realizing the time.

"Tai!" Tsuna waved. "Come on! We need to get to class now!"

"I know! I know!"

When class ended and Tsuna promising Tai to meet his other friends ("You're so energetic and fun to be with! Why didn't you make any new friends besides me and Hinamori-kun?" "Well…"), Tai collapsed onto bed. Something had been nagging him that he won't be able to get enough sleep tonight. He glanced outside his window. _A full moon, huh?_

* * *

Elsewhere in the dorm, Amu twiddled her fingers, watching a sleeping Tai from a security camera. A large machine tapered with six screens analyzed Tai and his condition. Tai slept peacefully despite the fact his green-lit room was oozing with blood.

"How is it?" A man with short blond hair, wearing priest robes and headphones, approached the girls.

"Same condition, Justin." Milly adjusted the camera, zooming on Tai's face.

"Very interesting. Even people who have the potential tend to be unstable at first. But he's unique; he's not showing any common symptoms."

"But we're still treating him like a guinea pig." Amu mumbled.

"I understand your concern, Hinamori." Justin Law soothed. "But we need new recruits. Isn't he your classmate? You should be more comfortable fighting alongside people your age."

Amu sighed. "I know but still… I feel like a stalker."

Milly and Justin sweatdropped until a small noise from the communication alerted them.

"Ichigo, you're in?" Milly said once she pressed the button.

There were only static at first and sounds of running. "You're not going to believe this…! This thing's huge!" Ichigo panted for breath. "It's chasing me now and I can't talk! I'm almost there!"

Amu's jaw dropped. "Is he bringing that Shadow here!?"

"Law! We must prepare for battle!" Milly shouted orders, grabbing her rapier from the wall. "Hinamori-chan, wake up Yagami-kun and take him to safety! First, we have to meet up with Ichigo before waking him up, alright?"

"Yes, madam!" Amu stood up and grabbed her own set of weapons, bow and arrows.

Tai groaned and sat up on the bed, sighing in dismay. He couldn't sleep and now noises from outside alerted him something was happening.

_What's happening?_

* * *

Cliffhanger!

I hope you enjoy this story thus far. Please read and review. I hope to know what you feel about this story.

Just for a head's up: Everything about Persona would be explained in the next chapter so it won't be long. So stay tuned.

**Author Notes**

**New character**: Justin Law from Soul Eater - You don't need to know much about him. If you read Soul Eater manga...


	3. Shadow

**I hope you enjoy the story, readers. I have more than twenty pages of chapters in the work and it's hard work.**

* * *

**Memento Mori**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shadow**

* * *

"Senpai!" Amu knelt down beside Ichigo who collapsed against the door. Ichigo gave her a reassuring look.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch."

"But…" The pinkette wasn't convinced but his stern gaze shut her up.

Suddenly the dorm began shaking. Amu was nearly freaking out. "Are you joking!?"

"Hinamori-chan, go wake up Yagami-kun now." Milly ordered, kneeling besides Ichigo and inspecting his injury.

"Yes, madam!" Amu stood up quickly and ran for the stairs.

"About 'it'?" Law finally joined in the conversation.

"It's not any ordinary Shadow." Ichigo grimaced.

Milly glared at the orange-head. "You're the one who brought it here so take responsibility for it."

"It followed me! Don't punish me _again_!"

Tai shifted his blazer when he heard Amu yelling from outside. "I'm sorry but I'm coming in!" She dived inside, her pink eyes wide and frantic. She spun around and nearly fell to the ground in relief. "Good…"

"I couldn't sleep. What is it?" Tai asked, meeting her eyes.

"Sorry! We have no time to explain!" She grabbed him by his wrist and began taking off downstairs. When they reached the backdoor on the first floor, Amu took a glance at the front door and nodded. "For your safety, take this." Tai's eyes widened at the sight of a medieval sword. How did she carry that without him noticing!?

Tai reluctantly reached out and weighted the sword in his hand. Surprisingly, it was light enough for him to hold and quick enough to fight with. He never used a sword before…

Amu reached for the knob when a mic attached to her ear was heard. "Hinamori-chan, can you hear me?" Milly's voice was heard.

"Y-yes."

"Be careful. There's more than one. Its real form is somewhere else!" Amu's eyes widened in horror.

"Are you serious!?"

Suddenly the door began to shake and shutter. Then there was a click.

"We should go to the roof!" Amu yelled, pulling him to the stairs again. Once reaching the rooftop, she pushed him through and hastily locked the door behind her. She sighed in relief, "We should be okay now…"

**Creak…**

Amu was shaking, her eyes wide with terror. Tai turned his head towards the other end of the dorm.

Two arms…

Three…

Six…

Too many to count were holding blades, a black shadowy figure rose into view. The only hand that's not holding a weapon lifted a mask with a roman numeral I on its forehead.

_What __is__ that?_

_I have to protect Tai! But I still haven't…_ Amu glanced down at her gun holster and withdrew the gun, inhaling and exhaling fiercely.

She ran in front of Tai and pointed the gun to her forehead, both hands on the pistol grip.

Then that black thing with its outstretched arms wave one of its swords towards them. Amu fell to the ground with a loud thud; her gun fell from her grip and right in front of Tai. Tai ducked as the blade nearly made contact with his neck.

Then there was silence.

Tai stood up from the ground, looking at the monster suspended its full body onto the roof.

The black-and-white stripped boy smiled and motioned his hand. Pointing it as if it's a gun. "Can you do it?"

Amu looked up and shouted. He didn't hear her; all he hears is his heartbeats. From the control room, both Ichigo and Milly was about to run to the door when they were stopped by Law. Law simply pointed to the screen.

Everything was slow.

Tai slowly mimicked the boy's sign, a bead of sweat slid from his cheek. He stopped and a sinister grin twisted his lips.

"Per…so…na…"

The moment he pressed the trigger, the hole the invisible bullet made emerged blue shards rushing out of him. From his body emerged a being, a being formed by the glass.

It was an entirely mechanical being except its face resembles him in a black shade, white hair fluttering in the wind.

"I am thou, thou art I… I am the being that emerged from the sea of thy soul… I am Orpheus, Master of Strings…"

"So we were right…" Milly muttered. Ichigo remained silent.

Orpheus sprang forth his lyre behind his back, letting loose blazes of fire. Then it grabbed the lyre and smashed its lyre against the monster.

Tai's eyes widened when he felt a certain pang in his head. He crumpled to the ground, screaming in agony.

Orpheus itself began to quiver…

**Smash!**

Tai continued to scream, clutching his skull in pain. The being that emerged wasn't anything that anybody has ever seen before. Amu's eyes widened, Milly's jaw dropped, Ichigo's mouth was ready to catch flies, Law was horrified…

This new thing was an imposing figure. A jaw-like mask with two holes for eyes, chains attached to its body, suspended behind him were seven intricate coffins. It wore a white belt with a skull-like buckle, a sword sheath attached. A black and grey outfit seems rather strange yet perfectly fits it.

Before Amu's horrified eyes, that thing began to destroy the monster. It leapt into the air…

**Slash! **

It practically murdered the thing, ripping it to shreds.

When the monster disappeared came back Orpheus.

Tai fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Have you been well?" The black-and-white-stripped prison boy smiled his grey eyes wide with innocence.

"You are…" Tai murmured hoarsely.

"We've meet before." His grey eyes filled with innocence and wisdom. Wisdom he couldn't possibly describe. "I'm always by your side." He raised one finger. "But anyways, it seem you finally gained some power on your own and much different from what you once had and the rest. A power that can change anything but at the same time doesn't fall into any category. And soon, that power shall be your trump card…depending on how you choose to be…" The boy grinned. "Soon, the end will come…"

Already shocked by all this information, Tai could only utter, "The end?"

"The 'end of everything'. I say that but I don't understand it clearly myself. Remember our first meeting?"

How could he forget?

"I'll have you carry out that promise." The boy turned away, slowly disappearing at every step. "I'm always watching you. Even if you've forgotten me… Farewell. We'll meet again."

Tai opened his eyes, blinking back the spots he's seeing.

"Ah! You're awake." Amu sighed in relief sitting by his bedside. Tai looked around curiously and nodded, trying to sit upright. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I feel full of energy." Tai gave her a teethed smile. Amu sighed in relief.

"Really, how long you were planning to sleep? You slept for a week. It's already April 17th." Tai snorted and chuckled. The corner of her mouth twitches. "Anyway, you collapsed afterwards and we took you to Honou Memorial Hospital, just a little way from Platform Station."

"I just want to say thank you." Amu bit her lip nervously as she went on. "I couldn't do anything to protect you despite I have everything I needed…"

"That power…? What did I do?" Tai took a deep breath.

"Oh!" Amu laughed quietly. "I forgot to explain, caught up in my shock. I'm not sure either but we're alike…sort of… remember the explosion that occurred on Rose Bridge?" She continued without needing an answer. "A friend of mine died in that explosion. I heard you almost died… I heard your uncle died… I was a little kid and I want to know the source of the explosion so I attended Ohtori Academy where the explosion occurred… From then on I tried to put on a mask that people won't be close to me… I want to show my true self to everyone… So when I joined Senpai, I was still a beginner when it comes to fighting them…and I thought I can show them the real me… Please forgive me for being so weak…"

"It's not your fault." Tai smiled. "We were hiding from each other and we are just getting to know each other."

Amu returned the smile and stood up. "I'll go tell everyone you woke up. See you tomorrow."

* * *

When Tai returned to school the next day, Amakata-sensei towered over him. "I heard you were in the hospital."

"It's okay." Tai tried to comfort her but Amakata was already deep in thought.

"Return to class. I will file everything to make you keep your scholarship and my good reputation as a teacher."

Tai was pushed out of the faculty office still in surprise. He knew that he had to keep up the good grades and attendance if he were to keep the scholarship but seriously _good reputation as a teacher?_

"Tai!" The soft-spoken brunet rose to his feet. Tsuna hurried over to him. "I heard you were in the hospital! Were you okay?!"

Amused, Tai grinned toothily. "Of course. It's only for exhaustion."

"I thought a friend of mine got to you and threaten to beat you." Tsuna muttered so that Tai would be the only one to hear him.

Tai was shocked out of his wits, jumping up from his seat, jaw moving up and down. "What the…?! Friend of yours?!"

Before he could ask, Amu walked into the room, full of awed whispers, and sat down on her seat. "Come on, class starting."

* * *

Later that night, Amu guided Tai to the fourth floor and opened the door to the control room. "This is where we usually have meetings and see whether or not dormmates have the potential or not."

"You mean…!" Tai gawked, pointing to the screens and whatnots. "You stalk people just to see they wield that kind of power!"

"Stalking is such a negative word." Milly giggled from her seat. "We prefer to call it investigating."

_It's still stalking!_ Tai thought as he took a seat.

Amu glanced around, sitting next to Tai. "Where's Kurosaki-senpai?"

"He's getting another recruit." Law said as he too takes a seat.

"Another one?" Both Amu and Tai said in unison.

"Hi, guys." A familiar voice nearly made Tai and Amu's eyes bulge in shock.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna stood at the doorway of the control room, waving awkwardly. He saw Milly and quickly bowed. "Kaichou!"

"I'm not president yet, Sawada-kun." Milly motioned a seat. "So how did you discover his potential, Ichigo?"

"Well, I found him running away from the Shadows – man, does he run fast? I could barely catch up to him – and the rest was history." Ichigo grinned at the memory. "All his belongings is on the second floor, next door to Yagami's."

Tsuna flushed in embarrassment. "It took some convincing to let my friends and my surrogate father who was living at the dorm with us that I was moving dorms." Ichigo patted his back comfortingly as he shuddered. "I have to do something by the end of this year…"

Law coughed. "Now let's start the meeting." He gestured to the two suitcases on the coffee table and opened it. Inside were guns, armbands, and gun holsters two of each.

Tsuna looked horrified and ready to puke. Tai stared at the resources levelly, trying to ignore his stomach's somersaults and flips.

"Would you believe me if I told you there is more than 24 hours in a day?" Law began.

Tsuna shook his head while Tai nodded. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him. Tai shrugged, "Why not? There are those monsters…"

"Indeed, those 'monsters' are called Shadows. They roamed Honou City in the Dark Hour, something you should already experience." Milly contributed. "Where all lights and machines shutting off and coffins lining the streets…" She glared at the two boys sternly. "You, when that happened, entered an 'abnormal time frame'. A hidden hour, you might say, between one hour and the next, one day and the other."

Amu took a deep breath. "Tonight and every other night… people are unaware this is happening. They're either fast asleep in their coffins or oblivious it's every happening."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Tai and Tsuna. "Those beings you saw are Shadows, monsters that only appear during the Dark Hour and attack anyone that's not in their coffin…" His orange eyes darkened. "If there's no one to protect them for these Shadows, they would fall to the Apathy Syndrome, you would essentially become a living corpse…"

"Rarely, we come upon anyone that has any resistance to it like you."

The boys' eyes widened in horror.

"To combat these characters, we are the Special Extracurricular Execute Sector, SEES. To the public, we are a school club when in reality it's a group of people chosen to fight these Shadows."

Tsuna hesitantly picked up the gun. "And do we shoot them?"

Amu took a deep breath, lips tightening anxiously. "We…shoot ourselves to summon our Persona."

Tai picked up his own gun, taking the holster and armband with a deep frown. "Was that the thing I summoned last week?"

"Yes," Milly nodded, "You summoned your Persona, a power that enables you to fight Shadows. Almost all of SEES are capable to use Persona, summoned only by Persona-users. Only we can fight them."

The dire of the situation finally molded into the minds of both Tai and Tsuna. Tsuna fidgeted and took the rest of the equipment in the briefcase.

"Those are Evokers prepared just for you." Law added. "Please lend us your strength." His eyes fall on Tai. "Especially you. You are capable to summon more than one Personas; you would be a help on the battlefield."

Tai and Tsuna looked back and forth from their evokers to the rest of the club. They nodded in agreement.

Milly closed her eyes, a smile curving her pink lips. "I'm very happy. Now we can finally investigate it."

"'It'? You mean…?"

Milly nodded. "Yes, we can finally explore Tartarus." She gave the members of SEES a look. "It's a nest of Shadows. As a result, it holds the key to solve the mysteries of the Dark Hour…" She shrugged. "That's what we think." She yawned and stretched her arms. "It's late. We should go to sleep. For now, let's Ichigo's wound heal."

Ichigo nodded, grumbling under his breath. "But what about the patrols?"

"Don't let your worry get to you." Milly scolded. "Get some rest for now all of you."

Amu laughed as she handed Tai a portfolio. "Here's homework you need. You do need to keep up your grades after all." Tai scratched his nape in embarrassment.

* * *

After school that afternoon, Tai, Tsuna, and Amu were gathered at Tai's desk whispering to themselves. Tsuna sighed when he gave a peek to the other students. "Man, they're talking bad about us. I mean Tai is a transfer student and there's Cool and Spicy Amu and Dame-Tsuna…"

"No Good…" Tai gaped. "How was this happen? What kind of reputation you even have at this school?"

"The same as my last school. I'm No-Good Tsuna; a failure at everything including fighting." Tsuna gave Tai a withering stare.

"What?" Tai blinked.

His companion shook his head. "Never mind."

"I'm just the new kid. What kind of reputation I would have?"

"Soccer ace likely." Amu shrugged. "We heard all about that sports and even you made it to sports magazines, mentioned then and so on high school sports section."

"Wow…"

Tsuna gave him a weak smile.

Students around the class gasped when Milly opened the door. Boys and girls alike fawned over her as she sauntered over to the trio.

"I have already prepared everything. Meet me in front of the main building gates before midnight." She grinned at Amu and much to the boys' mortification, began squeezing Amu's breasts. Amu turned bright red and pushed the hands away.

"Get away from me, you dirty old man." Amu growled through gritted teeth. Milly just chortled and left behind embarrass underclassmen.

* * *

"So where is this Tartarus?" Tai spoke the mind of everyone at the gates.

Milly chuckled as she turned to her cellphone ticking midnight soon.

"Can I at least go in there to protect them?" Ichigo pleaded. Milly glared at him. "Shutting up now…"

"It's almost time."

When the Dark Hour struck, right before the eyes of SEES, the main building shifted and deformed. Green light nearly blinded SEES. Tangled mess of towers and clocks rose in place. Towering over them was a ghastly building cruel and severe of a place, almost reaching the green lit crescent moon in the darkness

"This is Tartarus."

"What the hell happened to our school!?" Tsuna screamed, his voice high-pitched and scared out of his mind.

* * *

**Much longer than I expected. My favorite parts to write was the invocation and the day-by-day interactions. This story is very much story-driven but there are still character-driven smattering then and there.**

**I hope to know what you think about this new chapter. Because I am going to back to college soon (for only 4 days...but I still have to get up at the crack of dawn in order to get to class), my updates would be slow. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy this chapter and wish to know what you really think of this story.**


	4. The Voice Someone Calls

**I hope you enjoy the series.**

**I enjoyed writing the series especially when we get to introducing new members of SEES and later events I planned.**

**I wanted you to just enjoy my story and hope you can give me what you think. The best reviews would always be encouragement and constructive criticism all the same.**

* * *

**Memento Mori**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Voice Someone Calls**

* * *

"Where did it go!?" Tsuna continued to scream, pointing frantically to what was once Ohtori Academy's Main Building. He looked ready to burst into tears.

"This is Tartarus, a 'maze' of Shadows." Milly repeated. "Once the Dark Hour passes, it would return to its original shape."

"But why our school?" Tai spoke.

"We don't know either." Milly bit her lip and opened the gates cautiously with the key. "This exploration is mainly for discovering the reason why it appears and why Shadows have this as its nest."

"We're doing this to protect everyone and save lives." Ichigo grinned. "That's why-."

"Ichigo!"

* * *

The underclassmen gaped in astonishment at the entrance. A gigantic staircase leading up to a circle-like mechanic with four clocks, one arrow pointing upwards was what catches the interest. Various buildings appear right behind. Tai raised an eyebrow at the sight at a small green circle on the checkered floor. The circular room towered with basilisks, holding the building in first.

"We'll leave the investigation to you three." Ichigo's voice shocked them out of their stupor.

"Only us three?!" Tsuna gawped.

"But we're-." Milly held up one hand.

"We won't allow you to go far." Milly pointed to the radio by a motorbike. "I'll help navigate by radio and my Persona from here."

"Since I am out of commission," Ichigo stepped up. "Milly and I will pick a field leader who will keep it organized." He turned to Tai. "You, you would be that leader."

Tsuna blinked. "Why him?"

"He fought them before." Amu whispered into Tsuna's ear. "WHAT?!"

"We choose him for not only that." Ichigo withdrew his gun from his holster and pointed it to his head. "Sawada, Hinamori, can you summon yours without hesitation like him?"

The two who were addressed exchanged glimpses and didn't answer.

Tai blinked when he heard a light smash from his left. He turned and saw a glowing violet door. Around him, his new teammates watched him curiously.

Tai approached the door and took out the key he still kept in his pocket. Breathing in, he opened the door and walked in.

Igor grinned sinisterly as he gestured him to sit. "I have been waiting for you. The time has come for you to wield that power. The tower you are about to venture into… How did it come to be? For what purpose did it exist and serve? Regrettably you are not yet capable to answer these questions." Tai chuckled self-decepriated.

"The nature of my power?"

"Your power is unique. It's like the number zero. It's empty but at the same time holds limitless possibilities. You, my boy, are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them as needed. And when you defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibilities before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp… but do not fear. Seize what you earned. Your power grows accordingly; Be sure to keep that in mind." He then motioned to the door. "My spare time is scarce. I'll tell you my true role…in the manner I can best assist you. Until then… farewell."

Tai exhaled the breath he had been holding. Curiously, Tsuna and Amu looked at him. "You look like you see a ghost."

Tai blinked. "You can't see the door…?"

"What door?"

Tai stared at them and shook his head. "Never mind, let's go."

Milly made it quite clear they would go in prepared so she checked to make sure they have their evokers, radio transmitter, certain potions ("What's this?" "Those are Medicine." "We're going to need more of these aren't we?" "Yes, there are Medical Powers, Snuff Souls, Beads, Somas, Chewing Souls, Revival Beads, and so forth." "…") and weapons. She nodded in satisfaction.

"Now, let's begin."

* * *

Tsuna once again adjusted his gloves. Amu gulped, tightening her grip on her bow. Tai held his own sword cautiously.

They walked past the many hallways of the second floor of Tartarus. A ghastly mask on one end of the hallway nearly made both Amu and Tsuna scream in shock.

"Can you hear me, you three?" Milly's voice echoed through the radio transmitter. They gave their confirmation, still wary and nervous. "I'll back you up from here."

"How…?" Tsuna asked almost inaudibly.

"It's one of my Persona skills. Tartarus changes its shape depending on the Hour. I can only support you to a certain extent but you three have to support each other. At any minute, you would encounter Shadows."

They all gulped and readied their weapons, walking again.

When a Shadow noticed them, they raised it.

Tsuna gulped as he raised the gun to his temple. "Penae!"

A being that vaguely resembles his face, whitened covered with a warrior's mask. Its clothes are plain and a tattered black cloak.

"Agi!"

Fire burst out of the Persona's hands, severely destroying the Shadows. Tai quickly joined the battle. "Orpheus! Agi!"

Both boys sighed in relief when the Shadows were destroyed. Tai blinked when he saw two cards in front of him, shuffling. His psyche begged him to choose. He picked one of the cards and then he was given another choice to just pick that card. As a result, two new Personas were gained, Pixie and Apsaras.

Tsuna looked at him in concern and murmured if he's alright. Tai grinned and nodded.

Amu bit her lip uncertainly, looking at her gun holster.

They then braved more of Tartarus. The dangerous hell that would only provide them with the experience to live.

Tai cried in pain when one of the Shadows clawed him. "Tai!"

Tsuna then ran up one of the Shadows, beating them with hard punches and thrown back.

Amu then raised the gun to her head, inhaling and exhaling. _Breathe in, breathe out…_

"Amechania!"

The Persona that rose from the broken blue shards was a figure held a broken globe designed with a broken heart, paintbrush, whisker, and diamond on one hand and the other a staff. It wore a half-broken mask that vaguely has her face.

"Garu!"

The wind attack destroyed the Shadows instantly. Amu breathed in and out and ran over to Tai, frantically trying to think of a way to heal his wound. Tsuna knelt down beside her anxiously.

Amechania whispered something… it fell from her mouth almost unconsciously. "Dia…"

Tsuna and Tai stared at the wound or what would have been the wound, closed up as if it's not there. Just a tiny bit of a scar was all that was left.

"Amu…"

Amu stared at her hands and smiled brightly. She bowed her head against Tai's collarbone in relief.

By each battle, Tai managed to culminate dozens of cards he wasn't sure to use.

Tired, the trio went for the transporter, the green-lit circle at the end Milly advised them to take. They nearly fell to the ground in exhaustion as the seniors crowded them and helped to their feet.

"Welcome back." Milly smiled. "So how was it?"

"I'm exhausted." Tai groaned.

"It must hit you all at once." Ichigo grinned. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"For some strange reason, I still feel like I need to catch a breath after running a marathon."

"It's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll be fatigued more easily. You'll adapt to it soon. You all did better than expected."

Tai felt a small smash on his head. _Fool Arcana… What is this? Rank up?_

"Between school and this, we would have an erratic time schedule indeed." Milly grinned as she grabbed poor Amu by the wrist and tugged her to the entrance, the girl screaming for help. The boys looked at each other and hurried after them.

Tai stopped and ran for the Velvet Room instead.

"Ah, there you are." Igor grinned. "Well… I suppose it's time to explain what I really do here. My job is to create new Personas but in order to do so, I must fuse your Persona cards together… I merge them to a single Persona. The number of Persona you have buried is about 170… We never seen a visitor with infinite possibilities before…" He gestured to him. "If you establish social links, you may be able to create even stronger Personas. As you gather more, bring them to me."

"Social Links…"

With Elizabeth's help, he fused Personas of the Magician, Chariot, Lovers, and Emperor. He briefly wondered who he is going to make a social link with.

"Oi! Tai! We're going to leave you here alone!" Ichigo shouted from the doorway. Tai chuckled nervously, following them out of the doorway.

* * *

Tai was just about to finish packing when Milly barged into the room and practically kidnapped him to the Student Council Room.

She apparently won the election by a landslide. Then again, he heard from Tsuna that she's the granddaughter and heiress of the Ashford Conglomerate who also owns this school. He's not surprised that many rich kids were able to attend this school, heck the only reason he was able to get into the school was through a scholarship; Tsuna himself is the sole heir to taking over the Vongola Corporations (he learned from Tsuna's surrogate father and tutor) and Amu has a famous photographer for a father and knows certain people in the entertainment department (that detail he learned from Milly) and Kurosaki-senpai was from a family of doctors.

Milly sized him up. "I want your help with Student Council. You don't have to attend all the meetings since you also have Soccer to attend to as well. You'll just organize the files and throw in some festival ideas." _Festival ideas?_

She grinned madly as if she read his mind. "Of course! We have festivals here in Ohtori! But I do need your help; if I'm not here, you and the Vice President supervise to make sure they do their work…then again, the Vice Prez would be daydreaming as well…."

The Vice President, a tall handsome student with short black hair and the deepest violet eyes he ever seen, pushed her to the side and apologized. "I'm sorry what Milly had done to you." He smiled politely. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, vice president."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Tai."

"You're strong when you want to be, Lulu." Milly teased, getting up from the ground and dusting off her skirt.

"Oh, shove off."

Milly pouted and _flaunted_ out of the room.

Lelouch sighed, covering his face with his hands. "She's really energetic and perverted at times." He gave Tai a ghost of a smile. "But it's okay. She's always there to help people, especially me."

Tai laughed. "I know. Amu is always the target of hers."

"I know, right?" Lelouch's eyes were practically determined. "One of these days I will throw back all those dresses she made me wear!"

"You crossdress?"

"What?! No!"

Tai continued to laugh, a small smash in his head said he just created a new Social Link with the Emperor Arcanum.

* * *

Tai stretched and sighed, grinning at the soccer field laid before him. He just can't wait for the upcoming competition this summer.

"Chop! Chop!" A young beautiful girl with large red eyes and long pink hair yelled from the field. "We are going to do sprints and then we are going to train hard to win that competition! That Kukai would never know what hit him!"

Tai stared wide-eyed at the girl, watching her order the members to kick with more strength.

The boy who sat next to him chuckled, his long violet hair worn from a beanie. "Don't worry, Tenjou-san wouldn't kill them…much…"

"Really, her regime is _cruel_… Even my coach won't do this back at my old school…"

"She didn't like the fact her team lost again to soccer star Kukai Souma, a friend of mine at Seiyo High School." The boy shrugged and beamed loosely. "I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, a basketball player for Ohtori Academy."

"Basketball?" Tai blinked. He vaguely remembered Amu mumbling once during class about a Nagihiko. "Aren't you one of Amu's friends?"

"Yep." Nagihiko still smiled. "I'm amazed. Amu can make friends but she's really hard to crack."

"I know." Tai smiled weakly. "But you gotta tell me more what I'm going to head into her hands."

Nagihiko gave a low cackle.

Even after the Enlightenment of Tenjou Training, Tai could only shiver when he barely heard a smash in his head that he made a Social Link with the Chariot Arcanum.

* * *

Tai sighed as he closed his shoe locker almost tired on his feet. He has to get a convenience store dinner soon and then go back to the dorm.

"Hey!"

A shout in his ear was more than enough to shake him out of his stupor. A cyan-haired boy with an impossibly large grin stood next to him. "Sorry, sorry, just want to surprise you." Tai gave him a withering glare. "Okay! How about I get something to eat! It's close to dinnertime and I know a great place!"

Before Tai could even answer, he was dragged to the city and into Honou's famous ramen restaurant, Hagakure. He didn't even get to order his own ramen either…

"Could you please tell me the reason why you wanted me to go with you eating?"

"Why not? Isn't it more fun to eat with friends?" The boy grinned and faltered at the death glare. "Sorry, I was too ecstatic to have a transfer student in the class, y'know. I just wanted to get to know you better..."

Tai's death glare disappeared and in place was just an understanding smile. "I haven't made any new friends aside from Amu and Tsuna. I can make new friends with you."

The boy laughed. "Man, you're amazing. You understand me." He grinned. "Just call me Black*Star."

"Is that-."

"Of course."

Tai stifled his laughter in his ramen.

The ramen tasted extremely great.

* * *

When he opened the door to the dorm, he was met with Amu's glare.

"Um…"

She grabbed him by the wrist and grunted as she shoved him to the couch. "You got some explaining to do!"

"What did I do?!"

"You make fun of me with Nagihiko!"

Tai frowned. "No, we didn't. We talked just how much we knew about you and how much we wanted you to just be you."

Amu growled. "It's not easy!"

"Stop yelling." Tai sat up, his eyes stern. Amu stared at him and nodded. "I know how much it meant to you but don't overreact. Let's talk calmly."

Amu sighed. "Really, maybe Senpai did choose you to be leader for a reason."

"I played leader before with my friends out in Odaiba."

She furrowed her eyebrow. "I heard of several incidents there but never bothered anything else since rarely mainstream at Tokyo made it over here to a city at the corner of the sea like Ohtori. Too far."

Tai was relieved when she didn't press the subject further. "Tell me why you overreacted."

"I just don't like how people just talk about my personal issues behind my back. I never told anyone this. I thought it would be better just talking to me." Amu sighed.

"We want to know more about you but you refuse to make any other contact." Tai said wisely.

"I was working on that! I just don't know how to express myself properly without people having a backlash on me…" She mumbled.

"It's alright." Tai soothed. "So why don't we go to Tartarus tonight? Just to keep our minds off of things."

Amu gave him a weak smile.

A small smash in Tai's head emphasized his Social Link with the Lovers Arcanum.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the story thus far. I really had fun writing this and hope to see how you react. Please review; at this rate, I would this story hostage if I don't get any reviews.**

**Author Notes**

**Tarot Cards - I would get into that as we progressed with the Social Links. As things progresses, I would explain little by little with each card.**

**For now:**

**_Amu Hinamori_ - Lovers Arcana**

**_Nagihiko Fujisaki_ - Chariot Arcana**

**_Lelouch Lamperouge_ - Emperor Arcana**

**_SEES_ - Fool Arcana**

**Tartarus Battles - I would focus on important Tartarus battles in this fic. In intervals, you can figure whether or not they went to the Tower or not.**


	5. This Strange Sensation

**This was really enjoyable to write. I want to see reviews. Again, I would hold this story hostage if I don't get enough reviews.**

**I sincerely want to write this for you readers who like my stories and for myself who genuinely want to write this but the lack of reviews isn't really helping. I sincerely want to know what you think.**

* * *

**Memento Mori**

* * *

**Chapter 5: This Strange Sensation**

* * *

Tai sauntered into the courtyard with a relaxed sigh, breathing in the spring air.

"It's Ichigo-senpai!"

He turned and saw that indeed a healed Ichigo was walking down stairs and quickly ambushed by boys and girls alike.

"Wow, Senpai is still popular." Tsuna said walking down beside him, watching the poor senior trying to break away from the crowd.

"Popular?"

"Well, you can say that." Tsuna said, rolling his shoulders. "Kurosaki-senpai was a delinquent of sorts, beating up people who pissed him off but he's a very good student despite all odds. He's even the Kendo team's captain."

Ichigo managed to pull away from the crowd and ran to speak to a woman with long orange hair and another woman with short black hair, their eyes teasing. They nodded as he spoke and ran towards the two boys.

"You two, meet me at the police station." Ichigo said.

The underclassmen weren't sure why they had to go. "It's for your weaponry."

Before they can ask anymore, Ichigo left.

* * *

The police station was spacious when they opened the door. At the receptionist desk, Ichigo was talking to a police officer in soft whispers.

At the corner of his eyes, Ichigo noticed them and gestured them. "Meet Detective Chosuke Takagi. He knows about the Dark Hour and keeps our squad well-equipped for weapons."

The detective sighed. "I do not want children fighting, much less using illegal weapons. It was only because of the Ashford Family you have the permission to use these weapons."

The younger beside him darkened. "I am aware about the dangers. I don't care about the dangers as long as I am able to protect the people." He turned to the two boys. "Here from Law-san…" He handed each a considerable amount of yen. "You can't fight empty-handed so find something you like. Takagi-san has connections… but you still have to pay for them."

"Of course." Takagi nodded. "Nothing in life is free."

Ichigo gave him a weak grin. "Of course." He nodded at the two boys and left.

Tsuna was already looking at the assortment of gloves while Tai tried his best, asking what the cheapest weapon is. He was presented with a one-handed sword.

"I am only doing what's right even if I were to be discovered." Takagi sighed, taking the yen and handing him his change. "I know something fishy is going on around here and I can't properly investigate." He eyed Tsuna as he handed him the money and the gloves. "There's a detective who came recently here with his daughter and charge to investigate the Apathy Syndrome but I doubt he will be able to solve anything."

"Who wouldn't?" Tai snorted.

"Hey, why don't we go to the drug store next?" Tsuna piped up, pointing to the drug store just a couple blocks down. "I went there last time and found stuff like Chewing Souls and Dis-Poisons there."

Tai shrugged. "Why not? We're going to Tartarus soon after all. Best to prepare."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tai popped his head in Hagakure, scanning for Black*Star.

He found him at the corner of the store behind a man with a goatee and blue suit, eating his ramen happily. Tai sat down in front of him with a smile.

"So you came after all." Black*Star gulped his noodles.

"You're interesting."

The boy scratched his neck in embarrassment. "Well…"

"The last time you took me here, why were you interested in me?"

Black*Star beamed maniacally. "Because I just want to make new friends with the new kid."

Tai shrugged. "Don't anyone want to make friends?"

"Exactly!" The cyan-haired boy agreed, slurping the last of his ramen. "I just do stuff!"

"I'm sure people love you for that." Tai chortled. At the back of his mind, a small smash indicated he just made a Social Link with the Magician Arcanum.

* * *

Tai took a deep breath, staring at the entrance of Honou Memorial Hospital. He just wanted to see Joe and how he's doing. He had been avoiding the hospital since he passed out summoning… _Thanatos._

He shook his head and found the person he was looking for at the receptionist desk.

"Joe?" Blinking in surprise, Joe nearly dropped the files.

"Ah, sorry." Joe chuckled and narrowed his eyes. "I heard you collapsed down the staircase of your dormitory last week out of exhaustion."

_That's their excuse!_ Tai might not care much but give him some dignity at least, Senpai.

"I just want to see you after all." His fingers twitched.

Joe smiled. "Of course you do. You're Tai after all."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tai took a seat on the stool while Joe prepared him a tag. "So is it doing here?"

"Fine, you might say. I want to know more about the world much like you. And to cure the Apathy Syndrome if I can." Joe took a gulping breath. "Remember how Digimon were injured and killed. I felt useless when people are dying everywhere and I can't do a thing to save them."

"People want to die." Tai murmured quietly.

"That's true." Joe sighed. "But then there's people who don't want to die and want to live to their fullest."

Tai nodded. "So how you plan to cure the Apathy Syndrome?"

The blue-haired boy flushed. "I talk to the patients, time to time, especially this one girl who takes a liking to me despite her condition."

Tai grinned. "So…"

"Don't say a word!"

Despite his glee, he could still feel a new Social Link creation with the Hierophant Arcanum.

* * *

Lelouch was daydreaming again.

Tai sighed and smacked him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

"Ow!"

Tai gave him a withering stare. "I can't believe I have to play mother to this council."

Lelouch's affronted glare was rather fitting on his face. "I work. I work better than the rest of the Student Council except for Shirley though." He shrugged his shoulders lazily. "That girl needs to live a little."

"True, true." Tai shuffled the papers and scanned them again. "So just out of curiosity, why you're in the Student Council anyway?"

"I joined a club for my sister's sake." Lelouch heaved a sigh. "She told me she would be safe in the house with Sayoko-san and wanted me to go out with my friends. My friends especially Milly thought I would be great here."

"You are." Tai grinned. "You maintained great control over this despite your apparent laziness."

Lelouch's violet eyes lowered to the desk. "I… you…."

"Hm?"

"Never mind."

Tai could barely felt a new "Rank up" as he called it as he didn't press the subject further.

* * *

"Sometimes, I cannot believe this is happening to me." Tai grumbled, trying to keep his sore leg on the bleachers.

"I told you about her training regime." Nagihiko snickered.

"Do you do this too with your team too?" He heaved his leg over the bleachers and groaned when he felt how heavy and sweaty he really was.

"Nope, Tenjou plays basketball and beats us every time but she didn't join. I didn't join the dance club no matter how much of a good dancer I am."

"You dance?" He raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like one."

Nagihiko looked away. "I was but I wanted to play basketball more than anything. I joined and it was fun. But dance…"

"It's a part of you."

"Yes." Nagihiko buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do."

"I have a feeling there's more to this than I think." Tai muttered under his breath. Nagihiko either didn't hear him or intentionally didn't say anything in response but he smiled warmly.

Nevertheless, he still felt the Chariot Arcanum rank up his Persona ability.

* * *

As Tai changed his shoes, he noticed his coach Tenjou grumbling, picking with her shoe locker, taking out an entire bouquet of roses.

"Holy-! How did they manage to fit that in there!?" He blurted out, surprising the pink-haired girl.

Tenjou sighed. "I don't know. I don't even know if there's from an admirer or a stalker."

Tai blinked. "Why a stalker?"

"Because I have been receiving gifts, heck even a love confession in letter once but I have no idea who it's from."

"Why don't I help with that?" Tai took the bouquet of roses. "And I'll help you walk home."

"I'm not a lady you can just write off as weak." She glared.

He backed away in fear. "I'm sorry! I just want to help."

"You're nothing like the men I met. You're just like that boy-." She shook her head hastily while Tai raised an eyebrow. "Never mind." She smiled warmly. "Please just call me Utena. Tenjou-san reminds me of my parents and make me feel old."

"Okay, Utena."

"Why don't we go out for dinner afterwards?" Utena beamed. "You're interesting."

"Why do people think I'm interesting?" Tai mumbled, looking up, grinned and nodded.

At the back of his mind, he could felt the Strength Persona Social Link.

* * *

Ichigo grinned at his katana in his hand. "It's good to go train more and use all those to protect all those people."

Tai wasn't sure what to think. Ichigo had long since become a new member of the party but he's still the field leader. "Why not?" Milly said, tuning the radio. "Proven yourself a capable leader."

"Mazio! Kratos!"

The being that hovered above Ichigo was rather imposing. It work a mask covering its eyes and upper half of the face that vaguely look like Ichigo's, a broadsword in one hand, wearing what look like a traditional black kimono.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Tai yelled, ordering one of his Personas Nekomata to use Dia on Tsuna.

"I know! I know!" Amu yelled, pulling an arrow at a Slime Shadow, destroying it instantly.

"Kurosaki-senpai, what are you doing?!"

To the shock of the trio, Ichigo ran forward and took on the Shadows _by himself_. "Are you nuts?!" Tsuna yelled while ramming a fist into a Shadow, destroying it.

"Magaru!" Amu threw the wind towards the Shadows, knocking them down.

"Let's do it!" Tai shouted, running towards the downed Shadows. All four charged and after much rough beating, the Shadows were gone.

Amu stomped towards Ichigo. "What the hell were you doing, charging at them without giving us a signal or something!?"

"I can take them on myself."

"Look, I don't know what you are doing." Tai sighed. "But don't do that again."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and huffed away. Milly's voice in the transmitter could be heard reprimanding. "We need teamwork! For god's sake, teamwork! Guts! We have guts! So use it!"

"I know. I know." The orangehead grumbled.

"What is his problem?" Amu grouched, following the senior.

"From what I can see, he's kind of obsessive with protection. Maybe he thinks he can protect us from those Shadows." Tsuna pondered thoughtfully. The orangehead spun his head around and glared. The brunet froze as the taller boy then stormed to the left.

"We can take care of ourselves." The pinkette snorted.

"Yagami-kun, Sawada-kun, Hinamori-chan, please trust him for the time being." Milly pleaded when they headed off for the transporter.

"Right if we can trust him after not letting us knows what he's planning."

* * *

Tai relaxed on his bed, his arms bent to support his head. Midterms were in two weeks somewhere in mid-May. Between Shadows and clubs, he _somehow_ still has time to spend time with friends and keep up with studies. Both of his hands wiped over his face and between his fingers, he stared at the ceiling.

It was a good thing none of the Digidestined or Digimon is here (he himself convinced Agumon to stay with Kari.). For all they have seen, this may have been the darkest thing they could ever see. Not even Digimon Emperor can match up to this. All of them were forced on the sidelines only shouting moral support and never on frontline combat. For all their hardships and somewhat sticking together, they are so busy they didn't get enough time to spent together unless the younger Digidestined are there. He clenched his hands, whispering himself to breathe.

He had a feeling that there are more to…well everything here from to some people he met and the situation itself.

He doesn't much beyond the masks they wear and some general information. He frowned deeply, hoping he wouldn't pry into anything personal.

_Guys, how are you doing back there?_

He drifted off to dreamland soon after that thought.

* * *

**I think I am doing okay with the Social Links, giving little details then and there. For Tai, I believe he's rational and calmer now since it has been three years since that finale (I am deliberately ignoring how everyone got their own Digimon and if people who know what _Persona 3_ storyline...).**

**It should be Early May by now if you're curious.**

**Author Notes**

**Agumon - I don't want him interfering with the storyline. Originally he was meant to come in but I think it wouldn't do well to the story who already have a considerable cast who already going through enough drama. In-story he wouldn't have much development either so I scrapped it. Instead, I found something else to play the role as Koromaru.**

**Social Links: Asterisks would mark which rank (10). All links dealt with canon events in respective anime rather than sticking to what _Persona 3_ gave us. Some social links would take place in like a few months and I wanted to give them at least a chance. I might have a few chapters that dealt with Social Links only. There are some Social Links that I planned that are very much story-related but that's till later.**

**Strength - Utena Tenjou: ***

**Chariot - Nagihiko Fujisaki: ****

**Emperor - Lelouch Lamperouge: ****

**Lovers - Amu Hinamori: ***

**Magician - Black* Star: ***

**Hierophant - Joe: ***


	6. Troubled

**It took me longer since I wanted to give some of the Social Links an equal chance and new Social Links to come up. I hope you enjoy the story so far.**

* * *

**Memento Mori**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Troubled**

* * *

"Hi, how've you been?" A familiar voice broke Tai out of his sleep. His brown eyes then were drawn down to the end of his bed where the little boy was sitting. The little boy giggled.

"How did you get in?" The words broke out from Tai before he can stop himself.

The boy wilted. "What kind of welcome of that? Besides I'm always with you." The boy then smiled creepily. "One week from now, there will be a full moon… Be careful. A new ordeal awaits you…"

"What kind of ordeal?" Tai's eyes were now open, his fists scrunching his comforter.

"You'll encounter one of _them_…" The boy then dropped from his seat, grinning a Cheshire Cat smile. "You must prepare for the ordeal but time is the essence… I'm sure you're aware of that, of course." Then the boy disappeared and reappeared at foot of his bed. "I'll come see you again when it's over. Goodbye for now."

The boy vanished into thin air.

* * *

Tai sighed, dropping down on the stool in the Velvet Room. After another round in Tartarus, he managed to find new cards. He groaned into his hands as Elizabeth helped him fused those new Personas to those of that of the Priestess but he told her not to fuse it yet.

"Here's the sword you wanted." Tai sighed as he presented her with one of her requests' completion.

Elizabeth grinned brightly, examining the sword.

Tai pleaded to the gods that she doesn't hit anyone accidentally with it.

"Do you have any more requests?"

"Yes."

He scanned the journal and sighed, accepting two of the new requests and walked out of the Velvet Room.

* * *

Tsuna was still staring off into space when his tutor, a tall handsome man wearing a fedora, smacked him.

"Pay attention to Reboyama-sensei's history lesson. Midterms are coming up and you need these information for that." Reboyama admonished.

The brunet groaned, watching Tai rigorously writing down notes. He once again buried himself in his arms. _Try to think nothing about him…_

* * *

Tsuna peeked into the Faculty Office timidly. He, under Kurosaki-Senpai's request, was to get the roster for Class 2-E but could he go in there...

"Ah, Sawada-kun!"

He looked beside him at the Faculty Office door where a girl with long brown hair stood. "Mouri-kun!"

"Just call me -chan, could even call me Ran." The girl puffed and her gaze softened. "What were you doing here?"

"Um, just going to get the class roster for 2-E."

"Then, why- Never mind, I'm sure you have your reasons." Ran sighed and took out something out of her pocket. "Here's an extra copy of the roster. I have two just in case."

"Thank you." Tsuna blinked when her words hit him. "Why are you here getting a copy of the roster?"

"My dad who was sent here to investigate the Apathy Syndrome for a friend's request wanted to see my class roster just to see my new class." Ran replied readily.

"I have no idea you can answer that with a straight answer."

Ran broke into laughter as Tsuna tentatively smiled.

* * *

Tai sighed when he noticed Utena picking away with the roses at the front entrance of the school.

"Do you like roses? Maybe your 'stalker' knows about that?"

Utena scoffed. "Ohtori Academy's logo is a rose and there's even a rose garden in one of the courtyards." She then smiled gently, gazing at the droplet of waters on the roses. "But roses are beautiful…"

"I don't usually have suitors like my roommate Anthy." Utena said wistfully.

"Do you want to have… er.. suitors?" Tai asked inquisitively.

Utena shrugged, leaning her back onto the wall. "I don't know. I just need to search for that guy." The last part was almost a mumble.

"What guy?"

"Oh!" Utena was entirely red-faced, a shocking change from her stoic and stern demeanor. "Well, you can say he saved me sort of from my grief. He was so princely…and I wanted to be like him…"

"So is that why you're like the best at everything?" Tai furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yep." Utena grinned. "I could say he's just as interesting like you. Even as a little kid, I know he's interesting."

"So are you in love with this guy or something?" Tai grinned.

Utena flushed. "No! Even if we are friends now, Tai, you will die next practice!"

Tai froze, eyes wide. Utena crossed her arms in satisfaction.

* * *

Milly tapped the radio again.

Nothing.

"Come on!" Milly tapped it more roughly. She growled and took out a wrench, grousing, tuning it then and there with passion.

Ichigo ambled inside, wincing at the sight of a rather wrathful Milly. "You're still at it?"

"Yeah, you'll never know when a Shadow may appear." She grunted, trying to make sure the nozzle work.

"I thought you couldn't scan outside of Tartarus…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

Milly sighed. "I lacked that power, to be honest… This is at best Zelus can do when it comes to information gathering." She smirked smugly, staring at the now fixed radio. "I'm more surprised that the power of Persona is much broader than I had imagined. I mean we even got someone who can switch Persona at will. There's something special about him. It hasn't been long since his awakening, either."

"Even I had to admit I was surprised too." Ichigo nodded in agreement. "But in the end, it is still up to him whether or not he can reach his full potential as a Persona-user."

Their conversation was interrupted by a buzz from the radio. Surprised, Milly tuned it again and scowled. "It's a Shadow!"

Ichigo stood up quickly. "You actually found one!?"

"Something's not right. The reading's too big to be a normal Shadow…" Milly muttered.

"Wait…" It struck them at once. "It's one of those!"

Milly took the microphone on the control panel, turned the volume to high and screeched. "**WAKE UP! RISE AND SHINE!**"

Tai leapt out of bed, falling hard to the floor. Tsuna had tears in his eyes, his hands plugged to his ears. Amu shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"I don't think they'll like that…" Ichigo himself didn't look too happy either, his ears burning bright red.

* * *

Three angry glares made Milly smile with pleasure.

"Are you a sadist?!" Amu yelled.

Milly instead diverted her attention to the radio. "We detected another Shadow outside Tartarus. We don't know for sure but we think it's another big one."

Now all three are standing at attention. "We have to defeat any of them we find as quickly as possible. Most people don't know the Dark Hour exists so if half of the city is destroyed, there'll be a panic. That must be avoided at all costs." She then gave a glare at Ichigo. "Since you _somehow_ managed to sustain an injury on the last visit to Tartarus, you are going to be taken off this mission for now. Wait for the chairman for now."

Ichigo knew when Milly's stubborn, you have no choice. He bowed his head resigned.

Satisfied, Milly nodded at the trio. "As usual, Tai would take over." Tsuna bit his lip and nodded. "We're counting on you three. Meet me down at Honou Platform Station, okay?"

"Got it!" Amu gave her a thumb up.

* * *

Tsuna and Tai sat on the steps as Amu paced back and forth in front of the station.

"Sit down. Don't get too worked up now." Tai tried to comfort her.

"I can't help it. We're doing another operation on our own." Amu groaned, looking up at the green moon. "It's a full moon tonight and it looks even creepier during the Dark Hour…"

"That, I have to agree…" Tsuna took a gulp of his energy drink he brought along. "Speaking of which, wasn't machines supposed to be shut off? Why's the electric-based monorail still running?"

"That's true…"

That was when they heard the revving of a motorbike.

Milly took off her helmet with a gleeful breath and turned to the trio. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Now listen carefully. I'll support from here and everything is the same. The Shadow is located in the monorail, not far from the station. You have to walk on the tracks."

"That's dangerous." Tsuna squealed, sitting up from the stairs.

"You should already be aware that any electronics is inoperable during the Dark Hour so don't worry too much on it. Hopefully we don't spend here as long as we usually do with Tartarus."

"But your bike…" Tai pointed feebly.

"It's special." Milly patted the head of her motorbike. "If any circumstances change, I'll notify you immediately." Her radio transmitter radiated a sound as she nodded. "Good, everything's ready."

"Let's do t-this." Tsuna gulped.

* * *

They reached the monorail thankfully located just a walking distance from the station. The monorail was dyed green from the moonlight. Tartarus could be seen with the large full moon behind it creepily.

"Can you hear me?" Milly said through the transmitter.

"Yep!" Amu answered. "Clearly!"

"The readings definitely come from the monorail. Be careful when you're in there. Stay together."

"Got it, Senpai." Tai nodded to his friends and climbed into the monorail.

Tsuna stared at the coffin near of the entrances. "I wonder who this guy is…"

"No use pondering over that. That guy's safe in his coffin." Amu readied her bow and paused. "Wait, we're not at the station but the doors are wide open!"

Shocked, the trio hurried to one of the exit doors, trying to pull it open. "This is bad." Tai gawped.

"What happened?!" Milly's voice yelled from the transmitter.

"We're trapped inside. All the doors are shut." Amu answered swiftly, scanning for any rouge Shadows.

"It must have been that Shadow… It knows you're there. Be ready for anything! Proceed with caution!"

"Roger." Tai nodded to his friends and began to tread carefully.

By the time they reached Cart 6, Tsuna tightly clenched his fists, the vinyl of his gloves were almost visible. Tai lowered his weapon just in case to strike. Amu reached for an arrow in her quiver.

"It's so quiet it's creepy…" Amu's voice broke the silence.

Suddenly a Shadow dropped down in front of them, looking creepy as always, shocking the trio. However before anyone could react, it escape as soon as it appears.

Tsuna took off after it.

"Wait! Tsuna! Stop!"

Tsuna had already disappeared by then.

"You have to find him." Milly shouted in a panic from the radio. "The enemies are already acting strangely. Why did it leave?"

"We should go after them." Tai said, running through the doorway with Amu.

"Alright! Wait, behind you!"

They were attacked by Shadows from behind. Grumbling under his breath, Tai ordered Orpheus to use Agi out of agitation. As soon as they were destroyed, Amu and Tai ran off.

"This is what the Shadow wanted." Amu grouched, hunching her bow and shooting arrows.

"You have to go after him or you'll pick off one by one." Milly said with a frown.

"That- I thought he had more common sense!" Amu yelled. "I am going to scream at him!

They continued to exploit the weaknesses of the Shadows they encountered (mostly weak to Agi and Physical) and later found Tsuna battling some Shadows completely surrounded.

"We have to help him!"

They dove into the battle and finished the battle easily.

"You should already know the dangers of going off alone!" Amu admonished and her gaze softened. "But…are you alright?"

Tsuna looked away, glancing at Tai at the corner of his eye. "I am…"

Amu's eyes darkened.

Before she can retort, the monorail started to rumble and began to move forward at high speed. Tsuna was almost thrown back from the shock.

"What!? We're moving?!"

"It seems the Shadow took control of the monorail."

"'It seems'?!" Amu argued.

"If we don't stop this soon, we'll crash into another train!"

"**WHAT?!**" Three yells nearly blew out Milly's eardrum.

"Listen carefully: There's a strong presence in the front car. That must have been the one we're after. Go! You have exactly eight minutes to stop this train and defeat that Shadow!"

"Yeah!"

The trio nodded at each other and raced onwards, destroying random Shadows who got in their way.

When they reached the front car, they quickly took Snuff Souls and healed before taking on the main boss.

Tsuna's eyes nearly bulged at a half-naked woman who wore a red mask and green long skirt, an assortment of black and white hair completing the half black and white skin tone, a B and J embedded on its breast.

"We have to defeat this one quickly! You only have 5 minutes!" Milly shouted.

"Got it, Orpheus!" Tai shot himself hastily, a blast of flames hitting it on the chest.

"Penae! Cleave!" Tsuna yelled, slicing one of its minions that it summoned.

"Garu!"

It took almost the rest of the minutes. It was long and difficult as they each repeated their attacks, trying to find some weakness.

"Crap! Amu's Panicked! Anyone got a Patra Gem?" Milly shouted. Tai threw his Patra Gem at Amu, healing her from the state. She quickly followed up with a Garu.

Tai soon became Panicked himself but he was able to lead the penultimate attack, allowing Tsuna to make the final move, destroying it forever. Tsuna peeked at him at the corner of his eye, clouding with unknown emotions.

He then helped heal Tai with a Patra Gem.

"Wait! The train's still moving!" Amu shouted, pointing ahead. "And there's a train ahead!"

"We have to stop this now!"

Screams echoed as Tai raced forward to the controls.

Tsuna and Amu held their heads on the floor, looking around in shock. "Did it stop?" Much to their shock, they saw Tai standing by the controls.

"Y-you knew which was the brakes?" Tsuna mumbled.

Tai shrugged. "I followed my instincts."

"Thanks." Amu smiled happily. "You saved me again."

Once more, Tai felt a light smash in his head, indication of the Fool Arcanum ranking up.

Tsuna watched them converse and stared downward at his gloves. A smile curved his lips.

"Hey, Tai…"

Tai blinked and nodded him to continue.

"Sorry for my behavior though… I promise I won't do it again."

Tai shook his head and said, "I'm sure you have your own reasons to do what you did awhile ago."

Tsuna burst into tears, shocking the two. The two hurried to comfort him, exchanging surprised glimpses.

Tai barely heard another smash in his head, a Social Link with the Temperance Arcanum.

* * *

In the control room back at the dorms, Ichigo and Law were waiting for a response until they heard a peep. "Ichigo here." He said pressing the button.

"This is Milly." The senior smiled at the laughing trio approaching her. "We successfully completed the operation. The monorail didn't sustain any damage thankfully."

"Thank you, Milly." Law nodded. "When I heard they hijacked the monorail, I feared for the worst. Well done. Now tomorrow wouldn't have any troubles."

"They did a great job." Milly agreed, clapping her hands, shooing the juniors home. "They're learning quickly."

"But what are the Shadows up to?" Ichigo contemplated loudly. "Taking over a monorail… This is getting out of hand."

Law exhaled. "I'll be looking into the matter."

"Does that mean it begun?"

"We cannot jump to any conclusion." Law said diplomatically. "We cannot afford to always wait for them to make the first move."

"If only I had more power, things wouldn't be so difficult for the others." Milly revved her motorbike and rode on to the dorms.

"Don't be hard on yourself. You're doing fine." The chairman reassured gently.

* * *

Tai sighed, watching the TV in boredom. That is until his phone rang.

He picked up his cellphone and to his shock, Elizabeth answered. "Hello, this is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? Why you're calling?" Tai shot up from his bed.

"I'm calling to inform you a change in Tartarus… I believe a path that had been blocked is now open. I thought you like to know. I wish you a safe journey."

She hanged up. Tai groaned into his hands. He has to meet up with Joe today for lunch and take Amu for a walk afterwards to get her to talk to him. After that, Tartarus.

_What a busy day…_

* * *

Joe happily chewed on his rice. "Man, this is good. The beef bowl here was said to be good and I never thought it would be _this_ good."

Tai chuckled. "I was surprised too when I went here with a friend of mine." He then raised an eyebrow.

"So how it's going at the hospital?"

Joe raised one finger as he finished munching his meat. "Fine. For some strange reason, there are less amount of people catching Apathy Syndrome for the past two months. I'm very thankful for that though."

Tai smiled secretively behind his beef. "So what do you figure where the Apathy Syndrome come from?"

"I believe it's depression in a deep level. Even though the symptoms are similar, the doctors had run many tests and found no exact cause." Joe replied through a mouthful of rice. "The similarities to depression are striking…" He put down his chopsticks. "That girl… Her name's Jun, a student from Ohtori Academy's conjunction college. She wanted to do so much with her life…"

"When I was talking to her, she was talking how her parents died when she was young and how she hoped to find love one day." Joe lowered his gaze on his bowl. "I want to help her…"

"I think you can help her." Tai said with a smile. "There is no cure yet for the Apathy Syndrome, right? Maybe talking to them may help."

"That's true." Joe smiled, finishing the last of his meal. "We go talk to each other more often. We can exchange advice then and there when our conversations popped up."

Tai laughed.

At the back of his mind, the Hierophant Arcanum ranked up.

* * *

"So Amu, you want to talk to me?" Tai sat on the Honou Shrine's staircase, the bright moonlight shining beautifully on the city.

"Well, we haven't spent together much aside from our group interaction with SEES." Amu sat down next to Tai, melting into her seat. "I just want to talk you a little more." She sighed. "Well, to everyone except some of my friends I am the 'Cool and Spicy Amu'. I only showed that mask of coolness because people think I am that kind of person: unapproachable but at the same time popular."

"So what kind of person you want to be?"

"A friend of mine once said she was inspired by the 'true me'…before she died before she could even accomplish her dream as a singer." Amu turned her gaze to the pavement. "But I don't even know the true me myself… In fact, I don't remember anything before I became 'Cool and Spicy'."

"We could discover you." Tai smiled. "Together. If you don't know yourself as much as you think you do, we could discover why you react to things that bother you so much, what you locked up." He sighed. "I don't want to pry on any personal business."

Amu stood straight and tall. "Come on! Let's go ask Milly if we can go to Tartarus today!"

Before he could reply, she whisked away with a proud smile.

* * *

"Hey, Tai, mind tagging along with me to the hospital?" Tsuna suggested after school that day. His relationship with Tai had strengthened since the monorail incident.

Tai smiled and nodded. "What for?"

"Kurosaki-senpai asked me to pick up a roster and take it to him at the hospital where he is having one of his many check-ups lately."

"Really?"

Amu popped up between them, interested. "Then I should go too. I want to check up on Senpai as well."

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

The trio walked into a relatively empty hospital room. By the bedside sat a man with long violet hair and remarkable dark eyes that both immersed strength. They paused slowly.

Unless Kurosaki suddenly turned into a slightly shorter man who wears his clothes so dark than yeah... maybe it's him.

"Ah, sorry for making you come here!"

There he is. Ichigo stood at the door, looking perfectly fine. "It's okay, you don't have to come check up on me." The trio didn't know if he's trying to reassure them or the man over there.

The man rolled his eyes, waved casually and left the room.

"Just wondering about this... why do you fight? I mean you are the strongest member and captain of the Kendo team but you must have some reason to fight like we do..." Tsuna asked, handing him the roster as Ichigo thanked him. Tai was completely unaware that his new friends were staring behind him like a hawk.

"I fight because I want to protect." Ichigo shrugged. "It doesn't matter as long as I have this power. As long as I have it, then I can protect my friends and family."

"That's a good reason to fight!" Amu smiled as Ichigo spun on his heel. "Come on, Senpai! Let's go eat at Hagakure!"

Amu dragged Ichigo away, trailing behind laughing friends.

* * *

I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. It would help me and the story.

**Author Notes**

**Social Links**: Asterisks would mark which rank (10). All links dealt with canon events in respective anime rather than sticking to what _Persona 3_ gave us. Some social links would take place in like a few months and I wanted to give them at least a chance. I might have a few chapters that dealt with Social Links only. There are some Social Links that I planned that are very much story-related but that's till later.

**Strength** - Utena Tenjou: **

Upright: inner strength, know inner desires and keep them in check, inner female empowerment, control of passion over instinct,

**Chariot** - Nagihiko Fujisaki: **

Upright: conflicting energies in harmony, working with boundaries to build success

**Emperor** - Lelouch Lamperouge: **

Upright: authority, maintaining power over a situation

**Lovers** - Amu Hinamori: **

Upright: Love, passion, choices, struggle of two paths, duality

**Magician** - Black* Star: *

Upright: self-motivation, potential, determination

**Hierophant** - Joe Kido: **

Upright: Giving wisdom to others, taking what already know and apply it, solution to problem

**Temperance** - Tsuna: *


	7. Joy

**People who read this story and/or alerted/favorited/reviewed, I thank you for the support. Support would keep me going. I will respond to reviews on this upper part. You guys have the ability to respond on what you want to say and throwing theories then and there.**

**Something dictionary related: ****Joe as a Persona-user... You just have to wait and see. **

* * *

**Memento Mori**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Joy **

* * *

Tai gawked at the scores posted in the bulletin board. He made it unexpectedly to the top ten despite all odds but Tsuna's score…

Tsuna had been mysteriously dragged away somewhere by Reboyama-sensei.

"Where did he go?" He asked a tall senior who wore his blazer as if it was a cape, his eyes cruel and narrow. Tai vaguely remembered him from Tsuna's introduction. Tsuna himself seemed scared of them and could hardly remain calm among his rambunctious 'Guardians'.

The boy puffed and sauntered off coolly, students around him stepping back in fear.

"What's his problem?" He grouched aloud, deciding to think nothing about it.

* * *

Tsuna has tear streaks down his face, his hair mussed more than usual and bruises he couldn't possibly describe. Thankfully, Tsuna has Dia on Penae that could heal the bruises tentatively…

"Tsuna, what happened?" Tai asked, dabbing one of the wounds with a swab.

Tsuna hissed with a sting and gave him a withering look. "Please don't ask."

"Then just tell me why Reboyama-sensei seems ready to kill you every time." Tai crossed his arms agitatedly.

_You have no idea, Tai, you have no idea…_ Tsuna sighed reluctantly. "Fine, I will tell you."

"You already know I am the heir of the Vongola Corps. Just when I reached middle school, I was suddenly told out of nowhere by a home tutor my mother hired that he was…something of an advisor for the previous bosses. I have to get good grades and not be anything you or the entire school sees me as."

"Then…" It hit Tai instantly. "But that doesn't give him any right to hit you."

"My older brother survived it." Tsuna murmured under his breath. Unfortunately, Tai heard that.

"WHAT?!" Tai stood up from the floor, pale as white. "This- this- is-…!"

"I know how bad it is and I protest a lot but please don't go over there and yell at Rebor-Reboyama."

"If anything happens to you, just tell me, okay?" Tai clasped Tsuna's hands together. Tsuna tightened his grip on the hands, the warm comforting hands…

"Yeah..." Tsuna smiled brilliantly.

* * *

Tai was bored and he doesn't know where anybody would be at their usual place to hang out with. As far as he knew Milly is with Lelouch and his sister, Amu is shopping with friends, Tsuna is with his other friends doing who knows what (he could've sworn he heard an explosion somewhere and a "**HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" just now), Ichigo is off with his friends, and that's how far he knew.

He was about to fall asleep again when his phone rang. Raising an eyebrow, he picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"It's me! Black*Star!" The cyan-haired boy yelled through the phone, nearly rendering poor Tai deaf. "Are you busy today?!"

"Lower your voice." Tai hissed, feeling his head ring with pain.

"Ah, sorry." Black*Star chuckled nervously. "Just wanna hang out today. So…?"

"Why not?" Tai shrugged.

Tai stared at the piles and piles of hamburger beside Black*Star. "Holy…"

Black*Star paused and pointed to Tai's own hamburger. "Are you going to eat that?"

"What, yeah…" Tai took a bite, still amazed.

"Can you believe my score?" Black*Star spoke, sipping his soda. "I did even worse than No-Good Tsuna!"

Tai's eyes narrowed. "That's my friend you're insulting."

"Sorry, sorry," Black*Star waved his greasy hands anxiously. "But I don't care about grades. My dream is to be famous!" He cackled loudly, drawing attention from the entire restaurant.

Tai chuckled nervously. "So what kind of career you want then?"

"I don't know." Tai mentally face-palmed. "I just want to be famous!" Black*Star grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "And I will be famous!"

"And how you're going to do that?" Tai couldn't help but be curious.

"I don't know!"

Tai laughed, not caring that he just ranked up his Magician Arcanum. Black*Star is his friend, not someone he would have a bond based on powering his Personas. No more, no less, _a friend…_

* * *

"So it turns out we found another Persona-user." Milly smiled at the juniors gathered at the almost unused coffee table.

"Really?" Amu's eyes glittered. "Is it another girl?"

Ichigo chuckled. "In fact, it is. Her name is Tohru Honda, a junior like you in 2-E."

"Tohru Honda... Isn't she the girl who had been staying with the Sohma Family and the classroom next door?"

"Yep, we met her at the hospital for a check-up. But we worry about her since she isn't exactly cut out for battle." The orange-head interjected. "We made an Evoker for her and everything but it's her decision to join us or not."

"Yes, we still don't know." Milly agreed. "We haven't heard from her since then."

"We could wait just a little longer." Amu suggested. "Honda-san isn't like that at all to not answer another without a reason."

"Let's wait and we'll see." Tai nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tai was just taking a stroll around town, buying a box of Takoyaki from Octopia when he came across Nagihiko alone dribbling a ball around the basketball court.

Nagihiko swerved and dodged as if there were opponents. He leapt into the air and threw the ball into the basket.

Tai clapped ecstatically. His clapping must have drawn Nagihiko out of his stupor and he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "That was amazing, Nagihiko!"

"It was nothing. I'm not the best basketball player in the team but I am still good on what I do." Nagihiko modestly looked away.

"I never had much of an interest in any sports aside from soccer. I'm not like Sora…"

"Who's Sora?"

"A friend of mine back at Odaiba… She took up tennis along with soccer." Tai gave Nagihiko a fake grin. "It's okay; she's doing fine with both sports."

"I love basketball." Nagihiko sighed, taking a gulp of water from his canteen. "Basketball is my passion but so is dance…" He took another gulp. "My family has a tradition of dancers and been raised the same way as they did."

"I heard you have a twin sister who went somewhere in France to continue her dancing career."

Nagihiko's eyes widened and nearly spit out his water while he's at it. "Well…my sister…is on the same boat as me…"

"You know what?" Tai sighed, finishing the last of his Takoyaki. "I am going to discover new things about you every time I talk to you."

Nagihiko laughed quietly.

* * *

Lelouch groaned, staring at the heaps of paperwork that Milly just thrown at him. Milly went off somewhere to with Shirley and Nunnally. He raised an eyebrow at the one of the club's funds, surprised at just how much money they had in comparison to the other clubs. Then again, no one knows that SEES stand, much do anything aside it is an invitation-only club.

He shook his head away from that thought and began jotting notes. A hand tapped him on the shoulder, surprising him.

"Tai, what are you doing here?"

The said junior chuckled, sitting down beside the senior. "I was wondering where you were and I just want to hang out."

Lelouch scoffed.

There was shuffling of papers for a few moments.

"So, you have a little sister?" Tai tried to start a conversation. Anything to break the silence. Lelouch won't easily talk about himself.

Lelouch froze and slowly relaxed. "Yes, my little sister, Nunnally. What about her?"

"I have a little sister myself back at Odaiba. She's a middle student too." Tai smiled at the thought of Kari.

"Then why are you here in Honou?" The amethyst-eyed senior asked tentatively. "If your sister means so much to you, then why did you transfer to Ohtori Academy?"

Tai's smile was almost wistful. "Because she's a growing girl. Even though at times I wish to strangle her boyfriend, he's good for her."

"I wish it was that simple for my sister and me…" Lelouch murmured under his breath.

"Oh, come off now, you can live your life with your sister now." Tai beamed happily. Lelouch wasn't sure Tai heard him or not. "No righteous old man would take that away from you."

Lelouch suddenly stood up and began pushing Tai out of the door. "I just want some time alone."

"But didn't you allow me to help you with the paperwork?"

"No, I didn't!" Lelouch's voice was muffled from behind the door.

Nevertheless, Tai still felt his Emperor Arcana ranking.

* * *

"Sorry for dragging you out like this." Joe apologized, sitting down on the bench as Tai played in the monkey bars merrily.

"It's okay. I got time." The brunet said swing around the playset and leapt upward onto the monkey bars, balancing perfectly.

Joe stared at him shocked and shook his head. "You know why I wanted to be a doctor."

"You chose to be a doctor on your own record." Tai replied readily, trying to keep his balance. His legs shake against the cool metal. "You want to help others making you _reliable_." He fell off and hanged onto the monkey bars, sighing in relief.

The blue-haired man chortled. "Yeah. The more I talk to Jun, the more she's willing to stay alive…"

"Maybe you can introduce me to her someday." Tai said, sitting down beside Joe. "I'm very interested."

"I can." The doctor-in-training sighed. "But she said something very interesting today."

"What?"

"She said that everyone is destined to die one day. It's the truth about life… You don't know when or how. All you can die is live. I wanted to deny her but at the same time I couldn't because… It's life. Surprisingly, she looked somewhat healthy on the day I visit her." Joe hurriedly changed the subject.

"How are the Apathy Syndrome patients doing anyway?" Tai inquired neutrally.

"There are less people coming in, at least." Joe shrugged. "We have an entire ward for them and some are getting strangely better every month."

"Every month?"

"Oh yeah, every month since April, patients are getting slowly better. I got to say…it was about some time you transferred into the hospital for exhaustion..." He sighed and glanced at his companion. "Maybe you're the reason why patients are getting better even if it's just a stretch."

Tai chuckled sweetly. "Come on. It's not like I had done anything really important."

* * *

Amu was just walking by two rather frantic boys and paused when she heard snippets of their conversation. They were whispering harshly. "We gotta find her! She's here somewhere in this school!" A boy with orange hair and eyes hissed.

"I am aware of that!" A boy with gray hair and equally gray eyes argued. "We have to search again!"

The two boys then raced in different directions.

Amu tried her best to look nonchalant as she walked away.

* * *

**And so I hope you enjoy this story so far. I had fun writing this. For reviews, I would likely keep begging for reviews because I want to know what you guys think and what you think the story is going to go. For those aware of _Persona 3_, please don't put spoilers on what will _likely_ happen.**

**It's a Social Link dedicated chapter and more to come!**

**At least 2 SL's would be done before the summer so expect more interactions with them and ranking with them than ever before (there might be three times spending times with them alongside with two more social links so yeah another Social Link dedicated would come up soon again). Two more would be done before a certain sports event in-story.**

**Author Notes**

**Social Links**: Asterisks would mark which rank (10). All links dealt with canon events in respective anime rather than sticking to what _Persona 3_ gave us. Some social links would take place in like a few months and I wanted to give them at least a chance. I might have a few chapters that dealt with Social Links only. There are some Social Links that I planned that are very much story-related but that's till later.

**Strength** - Utena Tenjou: **

Upright: inner strength, know inner desires and keep them in check, inner female empowerment, control of passion over instinct,

**Chariot** - Nagihiko Fujisaki: ***

Upright: conflicting energies in harmony, working with boundaries to build success

**Emperor** - Lelouch Lamperouge: ***

Upright: authority, maintaining power over a situation

**Lovers** - Amu Hinamori: **

Upright: Love, passion, choices, struggle of two paths, duality

**Magician** - Black* Star: **

Upright: self-motivation, potential, determination

**Hierophant** - Joe Kido: ***

Upright: Giving wisdom to others, taking what already know and apply it, solution to problem

**Temperance** - Tsuna: **

Upright: combination, innovation, maturity, balance, ability to adapt to changes, diplomacy


	8. Unsettling Premonition

**I wrote this shortly afterwards. Personally while everything had been going along smoothly, I still need Social Links to be ranked up before a certain event or date so you might see more of one person than an assorted.**

* * *

**Memento Mori**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unsettling Premonition**

* * *

"Did you hear? About the guy in 2-E?" A girl gossiped, her eyes glittering.

"I did! How bizarre!" Her companion agreed enthusiastically. "I mean, come on…"

Tai sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. Tsuna standing above him likewise was just as incredulous. They tuned out the rest of the conversation.

"Can you believe these people?" Tsuna sighed and turned his head to Tai. "So did you hear the rumor?"

Tai shook his head.

"Well, a guy from the room next to us 2-E went missing from his dorm last night and was found unconscious in front of the main building's gates. Nobody knows what happened and he's still unconscious." Tsuna explained hurriedly, his eyebrow and finger twitching.

Amu walked inside the classroom, confident as always, standing in front of the two boys.

"Amu, where were you?" Tai couldn't help but ask.

The pinkette sighed. "I was just talking to the teacher next door, Nikaidou-sensei. That guy they found… I saw him on my way back from archery practice. He seemed okay then…"

The two boys scratched their heads lost in thought, "Now that's strange."

* * *

"Now we are going to start with ten sprints around the tracks and then we're going to practice. And as hard as we will." Utena said with a sadistic smile, her eyes narrowing at Tai. Behind her were seven-year old children from Ohtori Conglomerate Elementary watching in awe. _It __is__ one of the best schools in the country… _ Tai resigned to his fate with a groan.

"Now, you see children, you must train hard in order to defeat your opponent. Look at the strength of that player's legs; it would provide a stronger kick. Move faster! Then look at that one; his legs are flexible and strong enough. Put your backs into it!" Utena lectured and moved her head back and forth from her team to the children.

She seemed pretty happy, Tai noted.

"Can you believe that the kids from next door came because the board thought it would be good for future students to see what high school does in clubs?" A soccer player mumbled, his legs limping against the bleachers. "Man, that's a load of bull."

Tai groaned, downing his entire canteen of water. He looked inside his empty bottle and groaned.

"Here."

"Utena," Tai sighed, taking the water bottle from the pinkette. "You were just as great as a coach as always."

Utena giggled. "I know. I took this coaching position because I believe if I whipped these boys into shape, they could win."

Tai took a relieving gulp of his water bottle. "So you love coaching?"

"What? No…kind of…maybe… Eh." Utena finally decided. "I coach because I want to coach. That boy…"

"Eh?"

"Never mind." Utena hastily retorted, turning the other way.

Tai still felt his Strength Arcanum ranked up.

* * *

"So, Utena tortured you again, huh?" Nagihiko laughed, dribbling the ball back and forth between his two hands.

"Yeah." Tai still feel his legs are sore from the running. "I mean all I make was just a joke and got everyone into some deep trouble."

"My dance teacher can be like that too, kind of." Nagihiko sighed. "I was like the best dancer there is the recent generation of the Fujisaki but there's also basketball."

"You love them both?"

"Yeah too much, I have to pick one as a career, either as a basketball player or continuing the dance with new generations each time." Nagihiko moaned, lowering his head. "I just don't know."

"Can you compromise or something?"

"I don't want to give up the other hobby just to do that. Basketball is just as much as a passion as dancing. I don't feel right without the other."

Tai gave him a small smile. "It's okay. You can tell me what you want to do someday."

"Yeah…" Nagihiko returned a weak smile.

The Chariot Arcanum ranked.

* * *

"Gah!" Black*Star took a large helping of his ramen. "Remember in class today when we were supposed to write what we wanted to be in our future. I wrote down that I wanted to be famous and the teacher said that that's too vague and gave me a bad grade for it."

"Hehe…" Tai didn't know what to say. "Well, you can always be someone practical like a musician or something?"

"I want to be someone famous and I am going to get it!"

"More power to you…"

"Yeah! I can get Soul and his influences to get me somewhere!"

Tai looked at him witheringly, Black*Star continuing oblivious. "Yeah! Maybe I can be a musician like Soul! That's it! He has enough influences to pull him to teach me music!"

Tai didn't know why his Magician Arcanum ranked up but he was still amused of his friends' antics.

* * *

"Joe!"

The blue-haired doctor shot up straight from a shelf of medicine and raised an eyebrow at the basket Tai was carrying. "What the…? Why do you need that stuff for?"

"Stuff." Tai responded stiffly.

Joe shook his head and sighed. "Never mind. I won't question. I'm sure you have your reasons to buy that even though I have no idea what they're supposed to used correctly. I mean revival beads, they can heal some people out of fatigue or pain and they _work_! _Beads_! Those medicines here are expensive. How can you able to keep buying it?"

"Eh, privilege coming from a club." Tai shrugged, taking another Dis-Charm from the shelf.

"Club? Oh do you mean SEES? That's the only club I can think among Student Council and Soccer." Joe sighed as he and Tai paid for their items. They thanked the cashier and left the store. "You joined a lot of clubs, Tai. You should know when to slow down."

"I know. I know." Tai groaned. "I go for meetings when I have the time. I had friends I make plans with." _Not to mention SEES' activities in Tartarus._

"I still can't believe you manage to juggle all those activities." Joe groaned.

"It's hard work."

"Yeah, it's hard work, alright." The doctor-in-training agreed, taking out a small snack he bought. "I'm just running a few errands for the hospital. If you get a text from me, you meet me at the hospital. I told Jun about you and she really wants to meet you."

"That's great!" Tai grinned.

The Hierophant Arcanum ranked up.

* * *

Tai could not believe for a second what Black*Star had just done.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are now a worker at some music store that Soul's family runs and you think you can take over the world from there?"

"Yep! I can become famous!"

"From a receptionist to a CEO… you need to be really good at your job for that." _And not to mention that business does not work like that._ Tai didn't say that aloud.

"I know! Soul didn't know why I want a job but when I told him my plans, he gave me that job…." _That Soul must be a saint…_

"Soul has been a brother to me. I lived in an orphanage with this punk who's living in the streets now since middle school; but he's such a badass with his swordsmanship skills and fighting. Now I'm rambling but really Soul treated me like a brother even though he came from a privileged family." Black*Star smiled longingly. "We have a lot of fun those days…"

Tai's eyes scrunched up in interest and anticipation.

"Things happened." The cyan-haired boy finished harshly. "Everything's fine."

"So who's this guy you knew?" Tai questioned.

"Oh, his name is Yuri Lowell." Black*Star chirped happily as if nothing happened just seconds ago. "You have to meet him someday. He's cool as hell."

His Magician Arcanum ranked up.

* * *

Tai peeked into the hallway, biting his lower lip in hesitation. Joe had just texted him that Jun was ready to meet him and he had no idea what to do and how to behave in front of her. This is an Apathy Syndrome patient for god's sake.

"Tai, are you okay?"

"I'm okay! Let's go meet Jun!" Tai smiled cheerfully, walking inside the hospital room.

Jun was a beautiful girl with short black hair, a small side pony-tail hanging loosely with a white scrunchie. Her blue hospital gown complimented her pale complexion and pale gray eyes. In her hand was a sketchbook.

"Erm, hello, I'm Taichi Yagami, just call me Tai." Tai introduced himself awkwardly.

Jun looked up and smiled, her hands clasped together as if in prayer. "Nice to meet you, Yagami-kun. I'm Jun Yoshino. I heard so much about you from Joe."

Joe flushed as a smirk crossed Tai's cheeks. "Oh?"

Anything beyond what he was thinking about previously was thrown out of the window. The pair began talking about Joe just to embarrass.

"I still have no idea whenever I smile at him, he just trips. What am I doing wrong?"

"Oh, you're not doing any wrong. He's just embarrassed." Tai still has that smirk to Joe's fuming.

"But he's so nice and kind and I hope he will be a fine doctor in the future." Jun smiled.

"Yeah!"

Joe's annoyed expression disappeared to that of a surprised but loving gaze.

Strangely, his Hierophant ranked up.

* * *

Milly cackled as the rest of the dormmates chattered after dinner. Surprised and uneasy, Ichigo, Tai, Tsuna, and Amu glanced at Milly standing up at her seat, singing. "I have found a rather interesting story at school today~!"

"What?!" Tsuna and Amu screamed.

"Why not?" Ichigo shrugged. "It's rather interesting if Milly wants to tell us."

"Tell us the story, Senpai." Tai's eyes were wide and glittery.

"It's a rumor related to some angry ghost-." Milly was interrupted by Amu and Tsuna screaming.

"Can you not tell us!?" The two were holding each other fiercely.

"There are many strange things in the world..." Milly began again, this time her voice creepy and mysterious. "According to one story... if you get caught at school late at night, you'll be devoured by the ghost who roamed the halls!" She smiled at the scared duo. "Let's see a friend of mine had roamed the halls that night and had ran away before the ghost can eat him!"

Two high-pitched screams echoed out of the dorms and into the city.

"You guys are so scared~!" Milly teased with the smile still plastered on her face.

"How about we investigate this legend?" Amu finally spoke hesitantly. "We can prove to you that this rumor is just a myth."

"Why drag me into this!?" Tsuna's shout went unheard.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "This would be fun." He smirked at Amu. "Make sure to sleep with one eye open..."

Tsuna lowered his head woefully as Tai patted him against the back.

Tai turned to Milly and grinned. "You gotta tell me more ghost stories!"

Tsuna and Amu sweatdropped.

* * *

**I rewrote the last part because I can't write nor transition properly into the next chapter. However I am almost done. I also wrote new interjections into the story because I need those in order to flow the story better. **

**I am going into college for four days with me waking up at so darn early in the morning (_six_!) so my updates may depend on how long I am able to write in between classes.**

**Things are going to get kicked off in the next _two_ chapters with Social Links in between events! So stay tuned!**

**Author Notes**

**Social Links**: Asterisks would mark which rank (10). All links dealt with canon events in respective anime rather than sticking to what _Persona 3_ gave us. Some social links would take place in like a few months and I wanted to give them at least a chance. I might have a few chapters that dealt with Social Links only. There are some Social Links that I planned that are very much story-related but that's till later.

**Strength** - Utena Tenjou: ***

Upright: inner strength, know inner desires and keep them in check, inner female empowerment, control of passion over instinct,

**Chariot** - Nagihiko Fujisaki: ****

Upright: conflicting energies in harmony, working with boundaries to build success

**Emperor** - Lelouch Lamperouge: ***

Upright: authority, maintaining power over a situation

**Lovers** - Amu Hinamori: **

Upright: Love, passion, choices, struggle of two paths, duality

**Magician** - Black* Star: ****

Upright: self-motivation, potential, determination

**Hierophant** - Joe Kido: *****

Upright: Giving wisdom to others, taking what already know and apply it, solution to problem

**Temperance** - Tsuna: **

Upright: combination, innovation, maturity, balance, ability to adapt to changes, diplomacy


	9. Adventure Act

**Sorry, it was really late. I was busy with my new college classes and my parents pressured me into getting my driver's license. In between my new instructor and the classes I chose and this, I need to maintain a time schedule or else I would explode.**

**I sincerely wanted to finish this chapter but the internet was down because there's a fire yesterday and it needs repairing. That or I hope my dad didn't lie about the internet being down until two o' clock because I need the internet to research for essays.**

* * *

**Memento Mori**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Adventure Act**

* * *

Tai awoke when a familiar voice spoke.

The boy stood at the end of his bed and smiled innocently. "I came to see you again, as I promised. How are you?"

"It's you…"

"I'm glad you remembered me." The boy then waved his hand to the moon outside. "In another week, the moon will be full again. And the next ordeal will be upon you, so be careful." His innocent smile unnerved Tai. "I'll come again…"

He vanished again into thin air.

* * *

_Amu seems very lively about this…_ Tai contemplated, watching Amu stalked to the library. Beside him, Black*Star was munching on a yakisoba bread he brought.

"Why couldn't you buy yakisoba bread too? It's great!"

Tai smiled. "It's okay. So how's your job?"

"Boring!" The cyan-haired boy shouted, finishing the last of his bread. "I never thought it would be so boring, working on one of Soul's family's stores. Soul is always there to help me though."

"So you think of quitting?"

"Hell no!" Tai stifled a laugh behind his hand but Black*Star noticed his mirth anyway with a smile of his own. "I will make myself famous one day! It's my destiny!"

"Your 'destiny'?"

"Yep!" Black*Star gave him a thumbs up. "I know it!"

"If it's your 'destiny', go for it." Tai patted him on the back. Still, there's a nagging feeling something is going to go wrong…

"That's right! I will rise one day in the future!"

* * *

"So you like Joe, right?" Tai asked distractedly, folding origami with Jun. He visited later that afternoon just to see Joe but Joe was busy with other patients. Jun insisted he stayed with her for now until Joe has his lunch break.

Tai observed a tinge of red on Jun's pale cheeks with a teasing smile.

"**WHAT?!**"

The two, one surprised and the other red, turned to the door where Joe stood by holding a tray of Jun's lunch, beet-red clashing his white coat.

"Joe!" Tai waved just a small of a smirk, "We made some origamis for you, see!" He took a rather elaborate origami in the shape of a heart.

Tai was getting worried about how red Joe was turning. He couldn't even tell if it's fury or mortification anymore. Joe suddenly took him by the wrist and dragged him outside. "Um, Jun, I'll just talk to Tai for a little while!"

Joe sighed and spun around in his heels, more red than Tai have ever seen. "Why would she like me? I mean-." Realizing he said too much, Joe's mouth opened soundlessly.

"I was a bit distracted." Tai gave him a ghost of a smile but Joe didn't notice. "She looked at you the same way Kari looked at TK."

"Does she?" Still as red as a tomato.

A nod.

"But what does she sees in me? What do you see that marks me as a potential romantic partner?" marbled Joe almost inaudibly in the quiet hallway.

"How about try to spend some time with her for now? We don't need to dive head on to this situation without her input." Tai suggested and winced when he looked at his wristwatch. "Crap! I have to see to dinner with Black*Star! Good luck! I'll come again!" He waved and hastily jogged down the hall.

Joe returned the wave with a smile of his own.

* * *

"Sorry, I was late." Tai sighed, chewing on the ramen he ordered. "You invited me out anyway and there's no cook at my dorm. Our fridge is usually filled with junk food anyway. Ashford-Senpai can cook but none of us buy groceries."

"But junk food's good!" Black*Star whined, taking a bite of his daikon.

Tai chuckled. "But they're not good for you…Which you know but don't care."

"Got that right!" Black*Star exclaimed loudly. People were staring at him and whispering to one another. He sighed when Tai eyed him. "I know I am always loud and all but I can't help it. I want to make myself known."

"Well, you are known to say the least." Tai chuckled nervously.

"Right'o!" Black*Star's eyes slightly darkened but quickly vanished Tai almost didn't catch the look. "Let's finished our ramen and get another!"

Even though it's not enough information to actually know him further, Tai still felt he did get to know him better. Again, he felt there are more to people than what they say.

* * *

"Just as I said on Monday night, I have gathered information to see to the urban legend is just a legend." Amu puffed with a massive smile that nearly crept out the two boys.

"You are really into this..." muttered Tsuna.

Amu didn't either hear him or chose not to as she explained, "It turns out no angry ghost is involved so don't be scared anymore, Tsuna." Tai looked at the two back and forth as they communicated with no words and shook his head bewildered. "Let's start how the rumor started. Since the guy was found on school grounds, there's at least one similarity to the ghost story." She then turned to Tai, questioning, "But why did the rumor spread so fast, if this is the first time anything happened?"

Realization dawned on Tai. "There are three victims."

"Correct!" Amu exclaimed. "Over the next few days, there were two more incidents. All the victims belong to the Sohma Family, a clan that lives in this city and quite a distance from the city. All are hospitalized. No wonder people are talking." She inhaled and released it in relief. "So to investigate we are gonna have some field research. We are going to the place where they are frequents!"

"Wait! Don't you mean that place behind Platform Station! _That_ place!?"

"Of course!" She clapped her hands. "We should go together! Just to be safe!" She then looked at Tsuna in the eye. "Can we take action for once just for us juniors? All we did in Tartarus is follow orders from Senpai." She looked around to make sure Ichigo and Milly aren't within earshot and nodded.

Tai scratched his chin and agreed. "Let's go."

"We'll go tomorrow night! So maybe we can ask Senpai if we can go to Tartarus today just to get some training done! I can't believe the second block will be named Arqa for convenience's sake. It makes things easier but there are still so many stairs we have to take in order to complete it." Amu ranted, walking up the staircase.

"I feel something bad is going to happen no matter what we do." mumbled Tsuna under his breath as he trailing behind Tai and Amu to the control room.

* * *

"I had a plan for tonight but I'll hang out with you tomorrow, Black*Star."

"Aw, that's too bad but promise!"

"Promise." Tai hanged up the phone and continued his stroll to the hospital and raised his hands behind his head..

Tai knows he has been hanging out with Black*Star and Joe lately but the divine voices in his head kept nudging him to spend more time with them… and as far as he seen from his other Social Links, they are doing fine hanging with their own friends and the email he's receiving.

It makes him wonder again about his friends in Odaiba. Were they doing fine? Are they happy…and happy for him to move here to such a school because they thought he finally decided to pursue a great career one day? _No! Try not to think too much on this again… Don't let it bother you._ Tai turned face-down onto his pillow, the morning light shining brightly through his windows.

Today, he was supposed to meet Joe for lunch at Hagakure in two hours and he could not wait to see him again.

He slowly drifted off into a peaceful nap.

* * *

"So how's Jun?" Tai asked gently, picking with his noodles.

Joe chewed his noodles and swallowed. "She's fine, better as always."

"Then…is it going well with Jun?"

His eyes widened and whatever Joe was eating was stuck in his throat. "Don't say it like we got together already!" Joe almost choked and spluttered. He took a gulp of water and sighed. "…It's fine… I don't know how to pursue a relationship like Matt or TK…"

Tai darkened at the mention of his best friend and smiled at him brightly. "I don't know much either but if you want her…which you obviously do since you are asking me for advice… just do you normally do. Just talk to her whenever you visit her. She loves it very much."

Joe turned so red it could outmatch his last blush at the hospital that Tai felt he done something wrong. "Erm… I…"

"Just take your chances when you have the opportunity. Carpe Diem as they say."

Joe broke into laughter. "You have grown for the past three years, always knowing what to say. You could have a political career out of this."

Tai snorted softly. "Right, over my dead body. My leadership skills don't extend to politics which I listen to sometimes but not really an interest. I am more of a strategy person on the field. I think I am well off just being me as a soccer coach."

"Yeah, true." Joe bobbed his head in agreement. "It doesn't necessarily extend to politics." He chuckled, shaking his head, taking another bite of his bamboo shoots. "Still, I hope you have a really great life in the end. I'm sure you have it. The answer to your life."

Tai's smile froze as he considered the idea.

"I'm sure too…"

Joe chortled. "Waiter! Can I have another bowl?"

* * *

"Okay, so are we ready?" Amu asked with a massive smile on her face.

Opposite standing were Tai and Tsuna, the former with a nod and the latter with a goldfish expression.

"I still think something's going to go wrong." Tsuna frowned.

"We may not have something on us to protect ourselves but it's an adventure!" Amu clapped her hands and opened the doors to outside as she strolled away.

"She's in over her head." He mumbled as Tai shook his head.

* * *

They walked into a rather shabby place intermixed with many people. Despite its dilapidation, there was something in the air that doesn't seem right. Tai and Tsuna grimaced when a poor little boy pointed at them. "Look! They're from Ohtori Academy!"

"Everything's going wrong just as soon as we stepped in here." Tsuna moaned as they continued walking.

The 'walk' was stopped by two grown men towering over them. "You are in the wrong place at night. We do not need your pity."

"What?" The trio's eyes bulged in response. "'Pity'?"

"If you have a better place to go, then go away! Beat it!"

"Wait! We're-." To the shock of Tai and Amu, one of the men suddenly punched Tsuna on the stomach, knocking him down to his knees."Tsuna!"

"Just listen to us!"

Their words fell to deaf ears as the two men towered over them, fists at ready.

"What's going on?" A man with long violet hair and dark eyes stepped out of the shadows, hands on his hips. The trio realized that this is the man they saw at the hospital. "They doesn't seem to mean any harm but I'll make sure they leave. Do not hurt anyone just because they are taking pity on you. I know your life is hard but don't take it out on others."

The two men snorted and walked away, grudgingly admitting defeat. "Fine, Yuri."

Tsuna stood up from the ground, clutching his stomach as Tai and Amu gathered around him. "I'm okay, I'm okay."

"Thanks for saving us." Amu thanked the man graciously.

"Get out of here. This place isn't for you. Did Ichigo send you here?" They shook their heads at his question. The man spun on his heel and was about to go into a rather broken down store when Tai stepped up.

"We came here for a reason."

The man raised an eyebrow and instead took a seat on the steps as the trio gathered around him. "What do you wanna know? The ghost story?"

Amu's shock was quite palpable but Tai and Tsuna were just as shocked.

"A rumor." He waved his hand carelessly. "The Sohmas that were gathered here were very loud, kept talking about a girl named Tohru."

"Tohru…? You mean Tohru Honda from Class 2-E? What were they doing to her?"

"Apparently, she went missing for a while now. Her stuff is still at the Sohma's so there's no chance of a runaway. They have been asking around to find her." He shrugged. "They say the reason why the three hospitalized are because of Tohru's spirit who begged them to save her. It's over the net."

"Tohru's spirit?" Tsuna gawped. "What do you mean by that?"

"You don't know?" The man raised an eyebrow. "She might be dead. Like I said, she's missing for a while. Don't you guys go to school?"

"I thought she was out sick but she's missing." Tai contemplated quietly.

Amu frowned. "Nikaidou-sensei is the homeroom teacher for 2-E… Does he know about this?"

It was like a light bulb popped up over the man's head as he stood up from the steps. "I see, Strawberry. You are still trying to make up for that. You still can't let go…" He realized he said that aloud and shook his head. "That's all I know. Satisfied?"

The trio bowed in appreciation. "Thank you, Yuri-san!"

Yuri was shocked at the display and looked away.

"You're very kind." Amu added with a small smile.

"Huh?"

"Never mind…"

"Don't come here again." Yuri rolled his eyes and walked away.

The trio watched him sauntered into the store with a thoughtful frown. "How does he know Senpai anyway?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoy it so far. If any of you readers reread or saw some of my previous chapters, I added new interjections to keep the story flowing.**

**Next chapter will be one big ol' chapter with Social Links (one is even near completion! Just three more ranks and then it's max!) and some new characters introduced either to SEES or to the story. Stay tuned.**

**I just hope I can find enough time to do so... Wish me luck.**

**Author Notes**

**Persona-users: **More would be coming soon. Unless for astute readers, you can see who would become a Persona-user.

**References: **I occasionally made references to other anime so watch out. I'll give you a cookie if you can shout out any.

**Social Links**: Asterisks would mark which rank (10). All links dealt with canon events in respective anime rather than sticking to what _Persona 3_ gave us. Some social links would take place in like a few months and I wanted to give them at least a chance. I might have a few chapters that dealt with Social Links only. There are some Social Links that I planned that are very much story-related but that's till later.

**Strength** - Utena Tenjou: ***

Upright: inner strength, know inner desires and keep them in check, inner female empowerment, control of passion over instinct,

**Chariot** - Nagihiko Fujisaki: ****

Upright: conflicting energies in harmony, working with boundaries to build success

**Emperor** - Lelouch Lamperouge: ***

Upright: authority, maintaining power over a situation

**Lovers** - Amu Hinamori: **

Upright: Love, passion, choices, struggle of two paths, duality

**Magician** - Black* Star: ******

Upright: self-motivation, potential, determination

**Hierophant** - Joe Kido: *******

Upright: Giving wisdom to others, taking what already know and apply it, solution to problem

**Temperance** - Tsuna: **

Upright: combination, innovation, maturity, balance, ability to adapt to changes, diplomacy


	10. Fearful Experience

**I hope you have been enjoying the story thus far. This is the longest chapter I ever written, especially since I decided to expand on certain parts of the game.**

* * *

**Memento Mori**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fearful Experience**

* * *

Tai stepped into Honou Shrine and noticed Tsuna and Amu were talking to a rather short boy with dark brown hair that hangs downwards just above his eyes, a small cowlick on the back of his head. His glasses were too big to fit his blue eyes. He wore suspenders over a white t-shirt with a red bowtie and sneakers.

"Tai!" Tsuna shouted, waving ecstatically. "Meet a friend of ours."

"Nice to meet you." The boy bowed talking rather maturely. It was disconcerting to see a kid speak like an adult. "My name is Conan Edogawa."

"I'm Taichi Yagami. Just call me Tai, Edogawa-kun." Tai bowed politely. For some strange reason, he felt there is no need to treat this kid as well… a kid. He had a feeling that Tsuna and Amu knows this as well.

"He lives in the same dorm as us." Amu added with a smile of her own.

Conan, on the other hand unaware what the juniors really think of him, was in shock. He had met people who treat him like a kid upon arrival and he's forced into 'Conan' but these… They treat more than just an adult. "'Us'? You live in the same dorm? But I thought Ohtori Dormitory Regulations said that there are single-sex dorms only."

"It's a special case for us." Tsuna scratched his chin. Conan raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry. We have a really good reason." He turned to Tai questionably. "So why you're here?"

"I just came to draw a Relationship Fortune." Tai shrugged. "For Black*Star. I need it."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tai was eating beef bowls with his said classmate, chatting loudly.

"I want to Honou Shrine today and drew Very Good Luck!" Black*Star proudly stated, holding said fortune. "I really hope it would help me on this road to fame!"

"You always said that." Tai gulped down water.

"I was also promoted to taking care of the Stradivarius!"

Tai blinked and tried to salvage any memory. Where had he heard the Stradivarius term before? Ah! "Oh, our math teacher said something like that! But are you sure you can handle it?"

"Of course I can! I won't break it! With the way I am going I will be part of the Evans in no time!" His companion's expression suddenly darkened. "Y'know do you ever feel you are worth it?"

"What?" Tai nearly tripped over the words suddenly and froze. "Why so philosophical all of a sudden?"

"It's just… I have done everything to make my life worth it, living as if I will die tomorrow." The cyan-haired boy looked down at his half-eaten bowl. "I just…felt worthless."

"Do not feel worthless. You took everything with a smile. Whether it's fake or not, you are always trying to find the positives in things." Tai shook his head kindly.

His companion seemed to trip over the words. "You are…"

"What?"

Black*Star shook his head and smiled.

* * *

Tai, Amu, and Tsuna meandered into the relatively empty Faculty Office where there are only three people inside. Milly was sitting on a chair opposite of the two men. Standing by one of the desks was a frazzled man with an untidy suit. The boy with orange hair and eyes suddenly grasped him by the collar of his suit as he yelled, "Please you have to find her! She hasn't been home lately! The Sohma's are picked off one by one! Please just find her!"

"Kyo, I do not know the reason any of this is happening."

"It doesn't need to have a reason! She's somewhere in this school! I know it!"

"Wait, you're that guy…" Amu murmured quietly as Kyo stared at his teacher angrily.

"Senpai, why are you here?" Tsuna blinked questionably

Milly from her chair stared at Nikadou. "Same reason as you. Nikaidou-sensei, I still need answers about Tohru Honda."

The teacher sighed, covering his face with his hands. Kyo collapsed on the chair behind him with the same look on his face.

"Tohru… She had always been taking care of us… She's so perfect… When she was gone just like that… That was when we realized that we have taken her for granted and she's just like us…"

"What day was it she left?"

"May twenty-ninth." Kyo marbled muffled in his hands. "When she up and left for something she forgot in school, she was just gone! As if she never existed in this world! She even left a note saying that she won't be gone long! One day, one of our family members went to look for her but he never came back! The next morning…"

"…He was found lying on the ground by the gate." Tai finished for him.

"That was when we started to look for her frantically. We knew she still has to be in the school. We lived in a traditional Japanese house at the edge of town and it's always been a walk from here. She knows the city back to back. Everyone knew she once lived in a _tent_ before she lived with us! We know her! She's too compassionate to leave us behind! Yet every night, each of us went missing and turned up at the school gates!"

"I see…" Milly turned to Nikaidou. "By the way, Nikaidou-sensei, this entire time you attributed this disappearance as an 'illness'. What is your intention?"

"I was asked to by an Akito and it would be best for the future if everyone who doesn't know is not affected"

"WHAT?!" Kyo stood up, fists clenching at his sides, knuckles tightening to white. "You are just as bad as to agree!"

"That's correct." Milly glared furiously. "You deliberately ignored your responsibilities as a teacher and chose not to report to the police just for the 'good of the future'. That's despicable!"

"I… I…"

The senior then twisted in her seat to face Kyo. "About your family… Did you notice anything unusual before the incidents?"

It was like Kyo was struck with lightning. "They all heard a voice… A creepy voice in their heads. When Yuki went missing, he said that he heard something _calling his name_ and left before I could say anything. It was calling their name…"

"Could it be…?" Tsuna gawped in horror as Amu and Tai nodded in agreement.

"It's them… No doubt about it…" Milly agreed, joining their whispered conversation. "Until now, there was no way knowing how or why some people are conscious during the Dark Hour… But it's the voice that draws them in. Not a random phenomenon. This entire incident made me realize…they are clearly targeting humans." She turned to gaze at the back of Nikaidou's head. "Shadows are the enemy of mankind." She finally turned her body to the two men in the room. "Stay at our dorm tonight, Kyo; it's the safest place." Kyo nodded. "Stay in the room we give you. When you hear a voice, call us immediately. If you can do that much, you should be okay. Don't worry, Honda should be alright as well."

She took a deep breath. "We'll meet after school in the Student Council Room to discuss tonight's operation. We are going to rescue Honda. If my guess is correct, then she must still be in the school."

* * *

Tai peeped outside of the room, glancing back and forth to make sure no one is coming and hastily locked the doors. "All set."

"Tonight, we will infiltrate the campus. Our objective is to rescue Tohru Honda." Milly began to brief their mission.

"Why at night? The school turns into-." Tsuna gawked, realizing what she's saying.

"Exactly. That's how Honda wandered into Tartarus."

"Ever since she gone back just because she forgot something…"

"But it's nearly ten days since she's gone missing!" Tsuna ogled at the floor dejectedly. "That means..."

Ichigo gently placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Let's not jump onto any conclusions. Tartarus only appears during the Dark Hour so how about the rest of the day?"

"Are you suggesting…?"

"It's only a theory but I think time function differently with respect to Tartarus." Ichigo proposed smoothly. "So, even if it's been ten days for us, it might be ten hours for her. It's possible she's alive."

"You think so!?" Tsuna and Amu was relieved but still they worry. "But the Dark Hour is still brutal… We can barely handle one hour so how's she gonna last _ten_!?"

"Are you saying you are going to abandon someone and let her die!?" The orange-haired senior snapped.

The juniors were alarmed while Milly's lips tightened in sorrow.

"We would enter Tartarus somewhere else like Honda did. We should try class 2-E and wait there till midnight. Two of us will wait at the gates while the three would in the classroom."

"But it is going to work?" Amu asked the question the rest of SEES had in their heads.

"Honestly, if it did, if something goes wrong, you could all end up lost in Tartarus as well." Milly finally said.

"I won't stand by and do nothing if there's a chance we can save her… I'd never forgive myself. If none of you go, then I'll go by myself." Ichigo hissed with heavy finality, spinning around and approaching the door.

"…Alright." Milly sighed. "We're aware of the risks, but we just can't leave her here."

"I agree. We won't know until we try."

* * *

"It's hard to believe that I managed to see Soul's house…" Black*Star mumbled. "I didn't see it the first time."

"So what's your relationship with Soul?" Tai asked politely. "He's your spirit brother, is he?"

"Yeah, not by blood." Black*Star stopped and smiled at his classmate.

"What?"

"I think I can tell you my story. You always are willing to listen to me." The cyan-haired boy smiled somewhat bitterly. "I was an orphan. I didn't remember much about my own life before I was taken into the local orphanage in Ohtori…" He sat up, staring at his hands. "Back then, I believed everything was not of my own choice… until I met Soul…" He then turned his gaze, meeting Tai's brown eyes. "Soul was someone I could call a brother. He stayed by my side even if he had duties as an Evans. I didn't have anyone else."

"You clung to him."

"Yeah," He sighed. "Perhaps there is something more."

Tai smiled brilliantly.

* * *

"Thanks for coming to dinner with me. I felt like I need someone to talk to." Joe groaned into his hand. "You have to go somewhere during 11:30, right?"

"Yeah," Tai ate a small clump of rice on his chopsticks. "A club has plans at that time."

"What sort of plans?"

"Erm…nothing that needs questioning. Think of it as teenagers running around doing crazy stuff." _That's actually pretty accurate…_

Joe shrugged. "Okay. So…"

"How's Jun?" Tai guffawed delicately.

The doctor-in-training paused and blushed. "It's been fine. I talked to her before and I never once thought that would do well in romance."

Tai continued to laugh with a smile on his face. "I'm sure you will be a good boyfriend."

"Thanks for the support." Joe picked on his dish. "I don't know what else to do beyond talking. It's not she and I have the time to go out on a date.

"When you care for someone, you want to make happy and be happy with them." Tai said, looking out into the city from the wide windows. Joe glanced at Tai at the corner of his eye as he followed Tai's gaze out into the distance. "Often what they do to be happy can begin to make us happy as well."

Joe suddenly laughed and shook his head. "Jun, according to her doctor, at the rate of the Apathy Syndrome victims, would be released somewhere in March Fifth by estimation."

"Oh, that's Graduation Day for Ohtori Academy." Tai smiled. "Take her out somewhere on that date. I'm sure she would be happy to be with you."

Joe flushed. "I was planning to and maybe I can… But it's still many months away…"

"Do not worry about that." Tai patted Joe's hand. "Don't overthink. Talk to her and maybe confess you like her or something."

Joe grinned. "I'll take your advice."

"Just take the opportunity when you can and don't let it ever fall from your grasp again." Tai smiled weakly. "Just like me."

The doctor-in-training knew what Tai was implying and did not mention it instead choosing to change the subject.

* * *

SEES stood in front of the school gates, discussing just who is going to go into the classroom or to stay at the gates until Dark Hour appear. Milly stayed behind as usual.

Tai and Ichigo were to go into the classroom with Tai as the field leader as per usual. Amu was originally meant to go as healer but Tsuna insisted to go to make up for the monorail incident.

The three boys sat on the chairs in Class 2-E, waiting for the Dark Hour.

"So do you have any plans after graduating, Senpai?" Tsuna asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Ichigo blinked rapidly and shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not sure what I want to do. I still have the rest of the year to think what I can do. So what are you going to do after high school, Tsuna, Tai?"

"I don't know either." Tai shrugged neutrally. "I have yet to make any plans."

"After high school, I have to go to Italy with my Guardians." Tsuna sighed. "My future is set."

"But that doesn't mean your future is set in stone." Tai protested.

"Yes," the senior nodded. "My family runs a hospital but I never had much interest in it. Not since what happened."

"The Dark Hour felt like it's going to take an eternity." Tai glanced at his wristwatch. "Almost time."

His companions nodded and stood up from their seats, holding onto their weapons as if it's their lifeline.

* * *

Kyo Sohma sat on a bed in a relatively empty room in SEES' dorm. When the Dark Hour struck, he sat there oblivious until he heard…

"No! I can't give in!" His pupils dilated. "…calling me… I… I have to go… see… Tohru… Tohru…"

As if in a trance, he opened the door.

* * *

Milly was once again making adjustments to the radio. Amu explored the entrance of Tartarus interested tentatively and walked towards the senior. "Hey do you think they are fine?"

"We still haven't heard back from them… The transceiver's sensitivity is set on high too…" Milly responded.

"…" Amu looked at the entrance. "I hope Sohma-kun is doing okay."

"Unfornately, there is no safe place in the Dark Hour." Milly gently said. "But we couldn't possibly bring him here and one of us staying behind with him is out of the question."

"I guess so…" Amu then turned her gaze to the staircase. "But we're here for Tohru's sake-."

Milly was then able to find something.

"Milly, it's Ichigo." The senior responded.

"This is Milly. I've confirmed your position. You're higher than expected. Barely in communication range. Is everyone else alright?"

"…don't know…got separ…"

Then the static went silent.

"…Is he out of range? I'm getting worried…" Amu said quietly.

Milly didn't answer.

* * *

Tai groaned as he opened his eyes to a violet ceiling. He struggled to stand and rubbed his aching head. He could barely remember anything. All he recall was a sudden spinning and shifting of the classroom's floor and then nothing.

"Are you awake?"

Tai turned around startled to see the boy with prison clothes standing behind him with a slight smile. "This is the first time we've spoken outside of your room."

"Where are the others?"

"Don't worry. You'll see them soon." The boy's expression darkened. "But we don't have much time to talk. Tonight, there is more than one ordeal you must face… You should hurry… She's waiting for you. You guys will meet her. Okay, then… I hope we speak again."

After the boy disappeared, Tai grabbed his sword and heard static on his transmitter.

"Are…you…alri-?" Milly's voice could be barely heard. "…distance…too far…can't provi-…back up. You got s-…from Ichi-."

The communication broke off from there.

Sighing, he quickly made his way through Arqa…who knows which floor. He took out some Shadows that blocked his way to another staircase. Tai felt a little disturbed that he was this powerful… then again they all survived the Dark Hour to the point they were able to hold their own.

"Ichigo and…aren't…this floor…" Milly's communication was still static.

Soon after that, he heard a voice. Another female voice.

"Who's there… Are you human?"

Tai sighed as he quickly searched the floor for treasure chests and found extra medicine and Orbs.

"What's y-…current location-…Reply immed—"

Tai hastily swung his sword at an incoming Shadow when the same feminine voice resonated in his head. "Why am I here…? Please answer me…"

Realizing how tired he was, he quickly took a gulp of a medicine vial and raced off towards the stairs when he heard Milly again.

"Can y-…hear me? …Please ans-."

"Is someone there…? Please answer me…"

Tai was getting worried when he found no one in the two last floors he had traced. Thankfully, his worries were over, spotting Tsuna and Ichigo by the end of the hallway.

"There you are!" Tsuna breathed in relief as Tai ran towards them. "We were worried about you."

"I don't think we should enter Tartarus this way again…" Ichigo groaned, making sure his katana is still there.

"Oh yeah! Did you hear a voice when you were in here?" Tsuna snapped his fingers. "It sounds like…"

"Who is this…? Are you human?"

Startled, the boys turned to the corner where a girl cautiously emerged from the shadows. She was rather plain with long straight brown hair tied with two blue ribbons, a slight fringe that frame her round brown eyes, wearing the standard Ohtori Academy uniform.

"Are you Tohru Honda?" Ichigo questioned lightly as the girl approached them. "I'm glad you're okay… Come with us."

Tohru fell to her knees with an exhale. "Thank you so much… I…" Tai knelt down by her side with a smile as Tsuna beamed.

"Looks like we made the right choice. I'll see if I can contact Milly." Ichigo turned away, placing his hand on his transmitter.

"Where are we…? I was at school and then…" Tohru looked at the two boys next to her.

"Well.. it's a long story and we'll tell you once we're out of here." Tsuna replied.

"Milly, can you hear me?" Ichigo shook his head. "No good. All I hear is static."

"Are you hurt?" Tai asked, looking at her body for bruises. "Did you run into any monsters?"

"So there are strange creatures in here then…" Tohru gasped astonished. "I've managed to avoid them so far…"

Ichigo was especially shocked. "Are you serious!?"

"How can I say this… I can sort of tell where they are." Tohru mused sheepishly.

"You have the same power as Milly! Perhaps even stronger since Milly's Persona is more battle-oriented." Ichigo snapped his fingers as his two companions realized that little detail too. He stepped forward and held out an Evoker.

Tohru gulped in absolute horror. "But this is…!"

"It's not a real gun…" Ichigo wasn't sure what to go through with the sentence. "Let's get outta here!"

* * *

The four walked the corridors of Tartarus when Tsuna viewed the large green moon hovering in the sky. The moon, for all its morbidity, was extremely beautiful and shone the likeness of supernatural.

Conan glowered at the moon critically from the apartment window the Mouri's had rented for the year.

Yuri leaned against his bedroom's door, eyeing Tartarus.

"I have never seen it so bright…" Tsuna muttered in awe. His party stopped and glanced at the moon with equal appreciation.

"Some research indicates the Shadows are affected by the phases of the moon. That can be said for humans." Ichigo explained to a blank Tohru and Tai.

"Wasn't there a full moon the night we went to the monorail?" Tsuna asked Tai. Tai's jaw dropped. "There was a full moon on the night the dorm was attacked too! Back on April just a couple days I got here!"

Ichigo seemed to realize that as well as he pushed the button on his transmitter. "Milly, are you there!?"

"Ichigo…? …Shadows-."

"Milly, can you hear me!? Come in, Milly!"

"…be caref-." Then nothing.

"Milly?!"

Tohru shook her head suddenly. "Just what is that thing?!" The boys spun to her in shock. "It's bigger than the others…and it's attacking someone…"

"Dammit!" Ichigo immediately ran towards the transporter, its green light dim in the dark hallway. "It's one of THEM! If my guess is right, they come every full moon! We have to hurry!"

The remaining group hurriedly followed Ichigo, gripping their respective weapons. Tohru clutched the gun to her chest tightly.

* * *

Amu coughed and spluttered, landing on the hard floor. Milly struggled to stand, holding her evoker to her head. "Zelus!"

What emerged from her body was a floating figure wearing light armor on a white dress, four wings sprouting from its back. One hand wielded a staff and its face had written completely with a half mask, covering the nose to its forehead. "Hama!"

The light attack did some damage but not enough for the two figures hovering opposite of the girls.

One looked like a giant piece of armor with a red cross on its chest and princely cuffs and tunic, wearing a purple half mask. The other was almost peacock on design if not for the cauldron-like body and cloak. A lock seemed tied together to the center with sagging breasts wrapped with a blue petticoat.

Tai, Tsuna, Amu, Ichigo, and Tohru burst through the transporter and watched the ongoing battle in horror. To add to their horror, they saw a familiar orange-head sauntered in, his expression vacant.

"Why the hell is he here!?" Ichigo hissed, taking his evoker from its holster. Before he can say anymore, Tohru raced towards Kyo and began shaking him wildly. "Kyo-kun!? Wake up! Please get out of here! It's dangerous!"

"Tohru… You're here… You're really here…" Kyo's head was spinning with utter bewilderment.

When one of the Shadows turned to the couple, Tohru heaved herself from the floor and stepped in front of Kyo. Kyo shook rapidly, eyes widening in unadulterated horror as she raised the gun to her temple.

"**TOHRU!**"

Tohru inhaled as she pressed the trigger just as the gigantic Shadow raised an arm. Blue shards gathered around her, forming a protective shield resembling a woman with a large white off-the-shoulder dress, its blue petticoat exposing one breast, arms spread wide.

"I can see…" SEES could hear Tohru echoing in their heads. "I can sense the monsters' weaknesses somehow and stronger…"

Milly grinned almost manically. "This is perfect! Can you assist us?"

"I'll do my best!"

"Alright, then let's go!" Ichigo and the others left standing darted in front of Amu and Tohru and fell into offensive.

"Mazio!" Ichigo shouted, summoning Kratos and throwing an electric attack at the Emperor.

Tsuna hurried after it with a Cleave from Penae.

"Let's have an all-out attack!"

They gathered and beat the crap out of the Shadows and separating when it got up. Tai responded with Ara Mitama's Agi which Tsuna followed up with an Agi of his own.

Milly heaved a sigh as she shouted. "Zelus! Hama!"

The Shadows were quickly knocked down and SEES unleashed another attack. Once again they got up and ready themselves for another round as the Shadows turn around.

Tsuna then ran up to the Emperor Shadow and pulled off a combination of moves that immediately destroyed it. Ichigo then turned to the other Shadow and unleashed a Zio that was blocked.

Tai tried to make another move but he too was blocked. Milly ordered a Hama again that forced it to the ground.

"Leave it to us, Yagami-kun, Sawada-kun!" Milly still had that maniacal grin on her face. Ichigo by her side nodded, readying his katana.

The two dove for the last Shadow as the juniors watched in amazement the Shadow destroyed in an instant.

"Are there more…?" Tohru asked cautiously.

"Don't worry." Milly responded, lowering her rapier. Tohru sighed in relief and turned to the boy kneeling on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Kyo asked still in a stupor. Tohru abruptly collapsed on his arms, frightening the poor boy. "Tohru! Tohru!"

"It's alright. She's only exhausted." Ichigo said gently as Kyo held Tohru close to him in complete utter relief. He turned to Milly. "Where did the Shadows come from, Milly?"

"From outside of Tartarus just like before…"

"I see…"

Amu suddenly gasped, hands clasping over her mouth. "Oh, what are we going to do with Sohma-kun? He saw the Dark Hour and Shadows."

"Don't worry, he's not like us. He won't remember anything." Ichigo reassured his kouhai. "The good news is that she didn't fall victim to the Shadows even though he obviously heard their call. He should be safe."

"But Tohru just saved his life! It just doesn't seem fair…"

"It's alright." Milly smiled at the couple on the floor. "I believe everything should be back to normal."

"I would protect you, Tohru. I would protect you." Kyo muttered just above a whisper and hugged the girl to his chest.

* * *

**It took me some time to finish writing and editing this big chapter. Things has been going on so it would take some time to write a chapter and then edit it. If only I could find a beta...**

**I'll be finishing two Social Links next chapter as well as starting to finish the other 2 social links before a summer sports meet and start new ones. I might have accidentally started a few social links just a little too early so you have to wait for those social links till later (especially I am going to finish them either on October or November... so I need to keep up the pace with them).**

**Read and review, folks. I want to know what you think.**

**For those who are confused about the time, it should be around late May and early June. It would let you decide which date the Social Links hang out on. **

**Author Notes**

**Social Links**: Asterisks would mark which rank (10). All links dealt with canon events in respective anime rather than sticking to what _Persona 3_ gave us. Some social links would take place in like a few months and I wanted to give them at least a chance. I might have a few chapters that dealt with Social Links only. There are some Social Links that I planned that are very much story-related but that's till later.

**Strength** - Utena Tenjou: ***

Upright: inner strength, know inner desires and keep them in check, inner female empowerment, control of passion over instinct,

**Chariot** - Nagihiko Fujisaki: ****

Upright: conflicting energies in harmony, working with boundaries to build success

**Emperor** - Lelouch Lamperouge: ***

Upright: authority, maintaining power over a situation

**Lovers** - Amu Hinamori: **

Upright: Love, passion, choices, struggle of two paths, duality

**Magician** - Black* Star: ********

Upright: self-motivation, potential, determination

**Hierophant** - Joe Kido: ********

Upright: Giving wisdom to others, taking what already know and apply it, solution to problem

**Temperance** - Tsuna: **

Upright: combination, innovation, maturity, balance, ability to adapt to changes, diplomacy


	11. After Battle

**I'd been very busy the past week, finishing homework and so forth. I also had an essay for English so that took up time for me.**

**But nonetheless, I was able to finish the chapter. **

* * *

**Memento Mori**

* * *

**Chapter 11: After Battle**

* * *

Black*Star stared blankly at the shrine's monkey bars silently. Tai was getting nervous by the minute as time ticked. "Black*Star…"

"I lost my job."

The words were quiet but it was only the level Tai could hear. His eyes widened and lowered. He didn't say a word.

"I- I lost it because they thought I couldn't handle anything in the shop. Soul didn't stop them from firing me…"

"Hey…" Tai reached out for his hand. His companion stared at the grass solemnly.

"Everything just doesn't work in my favor. I'm usually loud and obnoxious that people don't want to befriend me. They just take it as that." The cyan-haired boy spun around and ran off, leaving Tai behind in the dust. "I'm sorry! Thank you!"

Tai truly did felt his relationship with Black*Star grows with a smile.

In his room filled to the brim of ninja paraphernalia. Black*Star choked as he held his arm over his eyes, just a tiny bit of smile curving his lips, tears trailing of relief and sorrow.

* * *

"Come on, you can do it." Tai encouraged. Joe stood in front of him, sweating and fearful.

Today, they took Jun out for a walk in the Honou Memorial Hospital Gardens. Jun inhaled the fresh air breathily and beamed, wheeling her chair around the fountain in the garden as the two men were standing under an arch from the entrance, whispering harshly.

"Go!" The Fool hissed harshly, pushing Joe towards her. "I'll be cheering from here."

Joe gulped and straightened his coat and advanced towards his love interest. Jun turned on the wheel to face him.

Tai hid behind the bushes out of earshot but he could still see the pair interacting. Joe stuttered as the girl raised an eyebrow, mischief flickering in her eyes.

Tai was getting worried about the shade of red Joe was turning when the latter took a deep breath. He watched silently and smiled at the look on Jun's face. She blushed and nodded, taking Joe's hands with hers as Joe's mouth fell open.

The doctor-in-training's expression resembled a drowning fish as Jun and Tai stifled a giggle.

Joe and Jun embraced in each other's arms.

Joe noticed Tai hiding in the hedges and smiled. Tai grinned brightly, darting back to the entrance soundlessly.

* * *

Tai, Tsuna, and Amu were chattering after class when Tai's cellphone ring a text. Blinking, Tai opened it in surprise and hurriedly showed Tsuna and Amu.

_Honda had just been released from the hospital. We'll talk to her this evening. Come to the command room as soon as you get back. - IK_

"Hey do you think this is about Tohru-chan joining SEES?" Amu squinted to read. "Senpai had been visiting Tohru-chan for the past few days…"

Tsuna sighed. "Well, it's the only thing that could be discussed right now."

"Hey, do you think the only reason we rescued her was so she could join SEES." Amu asked hesitantly. "I don't want to force her."

"I don't think so." Tai replied, pocketing his cell.

Amu sighed, shaking her head. "I'm just worried for her sake. That's all."

* * *

Tai visited the hospital and Jun and Joe were talking when he went inside, the latter turning darker than red and the former giggling and teasing him.

He sat on one of the chairs at the doorway and watched the couple interact with a slight smile. It was nice to see them _together_. It was nice to have friends. Even though he might not be as close to SEES now (then again, it is still the beginning of the year and has yet to establish a definite camaraderie), he made friends here.

It took a while for the couple to notice him and he grinned in return.

"So are you two together now?" He whispered to Joe.

Jun smiled behind the origami paper as Joe blushed, perhaps even redder than ever before.

"Well, we _are_ together." Jun answered for the poor man. "It took a lot in him to finally confess he likes me." She giggled, deft fingers working on the paper.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tai chortled. To his surprise, Joe suddenly took his wrist and tugged him out of the door.

"We'll be right back, Jun!" Joe shouted with a wide grin on his face and shot out of the door.

Jun giggled and turned her grey eyes to the blue skies. _They are good friends. I hope Tai stay by our side._

Tai gawked at the pile of juices in Joe's arms. "You don't really have to…"

"It's alright. I like these juices." Joe reassured, shifting his arms slightly. "And Jun had been so better lately that the doctor allowed her to eat stuff that didn't make her sick."

The Fool opened the cap of his soda. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"How did you-?!"

"Well, it's not that hard to guess."

"Of course." Joe shook his head and smiled lightly. "I just want to thank you. You helped me face what I wanted and I would still be flailing in the air, not knowing what to do."

Tai choked and cleared his throat. Joe laughed as he added, "Really, it's because of you, I'm happy with the person I never thought to be with. We…"

"Hm?"

"…want to get married."

Tai nearly spat his soda out of his nostrils, eyes wide.

"I know what you're thinking. That it's too early. That she hasn't been released yet." Joe turned around, meeting determined blue eyes with shocked brown eyes. "But we will manage. We'll still date and even after she's released from the hospital."

Tai laughed and patted Joe on the back. "Yes, I'm sure you will be happy from now on."

"Tai, could you be the best man at our wedding?" Joe asked with a smile. "Promise me."

"Promise." Tai gave him a thumb up as Joe chucked the soda cans into a paper bag. He rummaged through his long coat's jacket, pulling out a toy stethoscope. "This is a toy I used to play with when I was just a baby. I want you to have it."

He placed the toy on Tai's outstretched hands.

"For all this time, I thought my career as a doctor would great not just for me but for the rest of the world. I can save people. I saved someone and she cared for me the same way I cared for her. I think I can live not just for the people I love but also for the people who I save as well."

Tai's smile widened and nodded.

At the back of his mind, the Hierophant Social Link maxed.

* * *

Black*Star invited Tai out after school for ramen. "Hey, do you know I got a job somewhere else now?"

Tai froze. He knew his friend was fired for his misbehavior and recklessness. "Really…?"

"I learned that the adult world isn't as easy as pie. Not everything was granted to you freely. I learned that the hard way." Black*Star grinned brightly, throwing his fist in the air. "I think I can live with it. Just…thanks, Tai."

"W-what?" The aforementioned boy spluttered on his ramen and choked. His friend quickly patted him on the back and gave him the cup of water. "But all I did was encouraged you!"

"And that encouragement leads to where I am now." The cyan-haired boy said with a smile. "I have to be responsible but I can also be who I am as well."

He then reached for his pockets, pulling out a toy shuriken. "Here. I always use this as a charm. I want you to have it."

Tai examined the toy astonished as Black*Star continued.

"I think I can do my best this time to rise up in the ranks of business. I can learn so much more from my experience. Thanks, Tai, for helping me."

Tai laughed rambunctiously as they ate their ramen, the Magician Social Link maxing at the back of his mind.

* * *

Tai was walking down the one of Ohtori's elaborate hallways and noticed the same person who rudely didn't answer him at the time midterms scores were released. The senior leaned against the wall, eyes closed.

Students avoided him to the point of making no sound. Tai was astonished as he drew closer to the boy. The boy's dark eyes shot open and immediately whipped a tonfa on Tai's direction. _How the hell was he allowed bringing weapons here in school!? In broad daylight?!_

Thanking his reflexes, he managed to dodge and grabbed hold the weapon. The senior grinned and locked his weapons away in his arms.

"Interesting." He huffed and pulled away, walking in the opposite direction.

Tai stared at him speechless and shouted. "What the hell was that?!"

"Ah, so you met the Demon." A familiar voice said behind his back.

Tai spun around in surprise to meet Kyo's orange eyes. "Kyo! Are you alright? What do you mean by 'Demon'?"

"I'm alright." Kyo rolled his eyes. "He's part of the Disciplinary Committee of Ohtori Academy. He practically took over the club and its original leader. His methods of disciplinary had been…painful to say the least."

Tai cringed. "So you had been… 'disciplined' before?"

"Nope." Kyo shook his head. The pair commiserated in relief as the two continued to converse, walking down the hallway.

* * *

Tai looked at the grocery list and then at the vegetables, making sure it was the correct. Then, he picked up a plastic bag and placed the appropriate veggies inside.

"Ah! Yagami-kun!"

Surprised out of his stupor, the Fool turned to meet Ran Mouri picking a batch of onions. "Good evening, Mouri-chan."

Ran smiled happily. "It's nice to see you here." She frowned, glancing at the veggies again. "I thought I would be the only person transferred here."

"Oh!" Tai clapped his hands. "I heard you transfer here because of a rich acquaintance? Friend?"

"Friend." Ran sighed. "A family wanted an investigation when a family member fell ill to Apathy Syndrome. She died months before we arrived."

"I didn't know that." Tai glanced between the two fruits. "You seem to adjust well here."

"Well, being here brought back memories. Shinichi and I used to spend some time here ten years ago before…" Ran gazed sadly at the basket of groceries.

Tai smiled pleasantly. "Don't say anymore. It must be private for you."

"Thank you." Ran giggled, placing her hand on her lips. "We could talk again. For now, help me pick the lettuce."

"Yes, madam!" Tai laughed as he helped her pick the best of the batch.

* * *

Law sat on the armchair as the rest of SEES piled in and sat on either the couch or the ottomans. Tohru trailed behind, sitting down beside Tai on the sofa. She glanced around the room astonished as the chairman began, "You're Tohru Honda, right?"

Startled, Tohru sat upright and nodded. "Yes."

"There is no need to be so nervous." Law waved a hand in the air calmingly. Addressing the rest of the group, he said, "Everyone, you did an excellent job uncovering the truth. I also wanted to let you know that the three Sohma's had all regained consciousness."

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief as Law continued. "From what I understand, they scoured the city and decided the best location was the school which you had apparently disappeared from. After coming to the school gates around midnight, they waited for the security guard to leave but were attacked by Shadows just as the Dark Hour began… However the facts were twisted because of rumors concerning a ghost story."

"I knew it wasn't a ghost story." Amu murmured under her breath and looked up in attention.

"It's my entire fault. If I wasn't so _stupid_, then people wouldn't have to worry so much about me." Tohru lowered her gaze to her hands clenching at her skirt.

"Don't think like that." Tai began slowly, not knowing what else to do to comfort her. Milly decided to take action and placed herself in front of Tohru.

"We could have lost the battle if you weren't there. You saved our lives. You have a special power that you can use to help others."

"Special power?" Tohru repeated, clasping a hand on her bosom. "You mean the power I used few nights ago?"

"We call it 'Persona'." Milly said with a slight smile. "You could be a tremendous help to us. Will you lend us your strength?"

"Are you asking me to join you?" Milly nodded as Amu quickly interjected, "We're not trying to pressure you so if you need time to think…"

"I'll join." Tohru stood from her seat, determination blazing her eyes. "I'll help you."

"A-are you sure?" Tsuna was astonished. "If you join, you have to live here."

"It's fine and I'm sure the Sohma's will be fine without me…"

Milly nodded. "We appreciate this. I'll convince the Sohma's to allow you to stay here."

Tohru nodded, a smile curving her lips. "Thank you."

"Isn't your decision a little too quick?" Amu asked uneasily, shifting positions on the ottoman.

"It's okay. This is my choice." Tohru reminded her sweetly.

Law then gestured Milly to be seated, continuing with the news. "Now, those special Shadows showed up again. We still don't know where they're coming from, but Kurosaki-kun is correct about one thing: their appearances coincide with the full moon. We'll take that into consideration from now on."

Ichigo then spoke, eyes blazing. "It's a big advantage for us to know when to expect them."

"Now let's adjourn this meeting and call it a night." Milly clapped her hands as she grabbed Tohru's wrist and pulled her away downstairs.

Tai shook his head, Tsuna was confused, Law shuffled out of the door, and Amu and Ichigo looked at the stairs pitifully as they went to bed for the night.

Tai glanced at the calendar on the wall. It would take another month to reach the next full moon. He's too tired to think more about this and fell into a fitful rest.

Elizabeth gazed around the mall in amazement, her eyes twinkling like stars. Tai hung back, not knowing what to do. Just a while ago, he got a call from her that the third block of Tartarus was now opened and he thought he could visit the Velvet Room and finish requests for her. He took her to the mall at her request, somewhat would be called a date. Once her eyes caught on the water fountain, her silent smirk turned to a wild smile. "Ah… an intimate encounter with one of your world's rarities… This must be a 'fountain'."

"It makes sport of water, well known to all to be the foundation of life… How wicked!" Tai was speechless. "It's rumored that its enchanting nature grants wishes to those who sacrifice a few coins…"

"Maybe so…"

"Then I should try it for myself." Elizabeth pulled out a pouch. "Fortunately, I anticipated this and brought a good supply of coins. 2000 of your 500 yen coins, to be exact. I shall make an opening bid to the fountain spirit of 1000000 yen."

Tai and the people around them gawked in shock as waterfall of coins from the pouch fell into the fountain. Tai was shocked this was his money being thrown in.

"Ah! I was so caught up in my excitement of tossing in coins, that I hadn't given my wish any thought. This won't do. I shall give it more careful consideration before I return here in the near future…" She pocketed the pouch and walked towards the police station, oblivious to the stares around her.

"What is this facility here? There are some stern-faced gentlemen inside…and these photographs displayed so prominently… Most Wanted… Reward… Am I correct in thinking of this version of my subjugation reqests?"

Tai was still shocked but he knew what she is talking about. Her 'subjugation requests' are to kill certain Shadows… "You don't kill them…"

"I see… So they must be captured alive. You sated my curiosity." Elizabeth nodded and continued her trek around the mall. Tai sighed in relief that he managed to correct that detail.

He blinked, turning around and saw Elizabeth in front of Club Escapade. Mortified, he watched as Elizabeth continued her curiosity. "This edifice over here… It can't be… Is this… a 'club'!?"

Tai nodded, sighing. "Dancers, dictated by the sway of one's inner passions… a subterranean garden of uninhibited spectacle…" Elizabeth noticed the schedule on the door. "Ah! It's not closed for business now, is it? Such a pity. I hoped to join in on the wild ritual."

The Fool was relieved but then Elizabeth began dancing something elaborate. _Was that the Macarena? But at least she's happy… _

"Ooh! That's was quite satisfying." She smiled. "But I'm overwhelmed…Everything looks so new and inviting… Everywhere I look, something catches the eye. If you wouldn't mind, perhaps you could recommend our next activity."

"How about the arcade?"

"This 'arcade'… I have heard about it before. I recall it described as a playground where one sports with electric fairies in exchange for tokens… I also heard that they contain games where one controls a bird to win prizes… I'm eager to see it." Elizabeth smiled gently. "Excuse me, would you mind waiting for a moment? I wasn't aware that there is another fountain on this side as well."

Tai watched in shock as Elizabeth produced another bulging coin purse and threw the coins in. "Yet another fountain on the other side… I see… so this place is host to a trinity of fountain spirits…" He doesn't know what to do now. "I apologize for the wait. Let us continue.

During the arcade trip, he made sure to take over with the coins and the play. Despite the rather unusual experience, Tai and Elizabeth were smiling as they made their way back to the Velvet Room.

"Thank you for the invaluable experiences you've shared with me today. I consider this mission fully accomplished. This may sound forward, but I'd like to accompany you again sometime."

* * *

"So you moved out of the house and into a dorm, heh?" Kyo leaned against the doorframe, watching Tohru packed everything in her single duffel bag.

The girl nodded, throwing the last of her things. "Yeah…"

Kyo, instead of what Tohru expected, exhaled a sigh. "Hey, if you need someone to talk to, I won't mind."

Tohru blinked. "Really?"

"Yes." Kyo flushed and looked away. "I'll-I'll…"

"I'll miss you too, Kyo-kun." Tohru smiled, shouldering her bag. Kyo jolted and stared at her as she walked out of the front door. "See you at school."

* * *

Tohru gulped, looking around the entrance of Tartarus warily. Despite her experience few nights earlier, she still felt trepidation just from being inside Tartarus. She blinked when she noticed Tai staring off into space at the corner, looking at something on the wall. "Um…"

"Don't worry; he does this whenever he's in here." Milly reassured her as she looked around the entrance.

The rest of SEES were tending to their weapons and checking their resources in their jackets or bags. After checking, they sat on the floor, watching Tai spaced into the air.

"Remember you are in charge of Tartarus trips. If anyone wants to go, they would tell you but all of us have to agree with it." Milly explained to a nodding Tohru.

In the Velvet Room, Elizabeth sighed as she said, "Thank you for showing me around the mall. As for that fountain, I still haven't made a decision to what to wish for."

"My master regrettably vetoed my wish to turn the Velvet Room into a Club. And I was so set on it that thinking of something else is proving to be difficult. Oh! I finally come up with something! I'll wish to think of a wish. There… That wasn't so hard." Tai sweatdropped as she continued. "Now as for a reward, I've prepared something special."

They didn't know long it passed but it's taking a long time before Tai snapped out of his mood and picked Milly, Ichigo, and Amu to go with him.

Tsuna had no idea what to do. He sighed as he sat down on the marble floor and began to trace.

"Remember to keep alert." Milly said, checking her bag again. "Who knows when the Shadows come here again?"

"Yes, madam!"

Milly took a deep breath as she and the rest of the group traversed to the portal to the next block, Yabbashah.

"Makes me wonder about Tartarus." Tai murmured aloud. "We found treasure boxes; there's even 'extra' money we split among us, weapons, gems, armors... How on earth those things get into Tartarus in the first place?"

Milly shrugged as her expression, usually energetic, darkened. "We even found diary entries torn from a book."

"There's powerful Shadows in the center of the floor. Be careful!" Tohru said through their link. "Good luck!"

The four looked at each other and nodded. They ran and came face to face with three giant beetle Shadows. They hastily scattered and held their weapons at ready.

None of the attacks were working so when Ichigo summoned a Mazio. It was able to knock them all down when Ichigo called for an all-out attack. "Oh! I always wanted to do an all-out attack!" Milly yelled, running towards the enemies.

They sighed in relief as the Shadows were destroyed. They continued their trek until they completed at least just a few more floors, scouring for chests.

"Please go to the transporter now. The others are waitng for you." Tohru spoke through their mics when they got together.

* * *

Arriving back at the entrance, the boys suddenly found themselves cowering under the maniacal eyes of the girls. Tohru shook her head but nonetheless looking amused.

"Umm…"

"Look what we found~!" Milly pulled out a butler outfit complete with glasses and cravat.

"No! You are not making me wear that!" Ichigo hissed as Tsuna hid behind him.

"Oh come on! We found varieties of outfits, right?" Amu retorted. "Now who volunteers?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone turned to stare at Ichigo.

"What?! That's too small on me." Ichigo protested and indeed was the butler outfit small.

"And it's too big on me." Tsuna responded when all eyes turned to him.

The other members didn't save Tai as he was dragged away by Milly under the stairs. "NO! I'm not wearing it!" For the next few moments, they heard crashing and a horrified scream.

Milly presented a blushing Tai in front of them.

"Oh! I can't wait for more costumes!"

_Someday, we'll find something for revenge. _Tai's eyes blazed with humiliation as the boys patted his back comfortingly.

"For now, we should head back and rest. The Dark Hour is ending soon." Ichigo chuckled nervously as Tai hid behind the stairs.

"Right, we should."

* * *

**My chapters had been getting longer and longer as time goes by. Because of flowing issues, I wasn't able to put in Utena or any of the other Social Links. I'll establish if you witnessed the new characters' interactions now new social links but you would see two or more Social Links at once in one chapter with multiple interactions so I can fulfill it. I had to finish two social links before a summer sports meet where you would meet a new Social Link (and a new one as well shortly after therefore making one of the Social Links I accidentally start early catch up).**

**The time is still early June and the next Full Moon Shadow is next month so spending time with Social Links! ****A Social link dedicated chapter coming next! So stay tuned!**

**I made a new poll to decide which story should I update with _Memento Mori_ so please vote. **

**Author Notes**

**Social Links**: Asterisks would mark which rank (10). All links dealt with canon events in respective anime rather than sticking to what _Persona 3_ gave us. Some social links would take place in like a few months and I wanted to give them at least a chance. I might have a few chapters that dealt with Social Links only. There are some Social Links that I planned that are very much story-related but that's till later.

**Strength** - Utena Tenjou: ***

Upright: inner strength, know inner desires and keep them in check, inner female empowerment, control of passion over instinct,

**Chariot** - Nagihiko Fujisaki: ****

Upright: conflicting energies in harmony, working with boundaries to build success

**Emperor** - Lelouch Lamperouge: ***

Upright: authority, maintaining power over a situation

**Lovers** - Amu Hinamori: **

Upright: Love, passion, choices, struggle of two paths, duality

**Magician** - Black* Star: **********

Upright: self-motivation, potential, determination

Reverse: poor communication, learning difficulties, corruption of power

**Hierophant** - Joe Kido: **********

Upright: Giving wisdom to others, taking what already know and apply it, solution to problem

Reverse: unwilling to listen to others' wisdom, stuck when refused to listen

**Temperance** - Tsuna: **

Upright: combination, innovation, maturity, balance, ability to adapt to changes, diplomacy


End file.
